My bad boy Prince, Really Is No Prince
by XxX-ew-no-XxX
Summary: Kagome's the new girl, and once InuYasha the bad boy see her he knows he has to have her. But Kikyo the popular slut of the school won't let any girl have, and Koga thinks that kagome is he's and only his. Will Kagome and InuYasha ever have a chance
1. The New Girl

**_/N- Okays peoples this my first fan fiction so pretty please go easy on me okays? And sorry about how this type of story is so over done…..I like reading this kind of story. If you have any pointers you can give please do!!!_**

Okay thank you for reading this first chapter of my story!

**MAIN GIRLS**

Kagome- 16

Sango- 16

Kikyo-17

Rin- 17

**MAIN BOYS**

Inuyasha- 17

Miroku-17

Sesshomaru- 18

Koga-17

"_Thinking"_

And normal

"**My Bad Boy Prince Really Is No Prince"**

Chapter One

**THE NEW GIRL**

''God I hate this" I said. While looking out of the window of the car my mother was driving. _You're probably thinking what my problem is? Well to put it simply my mom made me move with her to a new house, new school and a new life that I know I will hate._

_I know I can't blame her no matter how badly I want to, my grandpa (who is kind of crazy sometimes) got really sick so now my mom moved into his shrine to take care of him, and she dragged along my brother and I to this place. Why couldn't she just leave me there I was happy there I had great friends, a good job (okay the job wasn't the good but, hey it better then nothing), and a life I was happy with._

"Well what's done is done..."I said out loud to nobody but myself. The car stopped and I looked out the window, wow the school was pretty darn big. It was about four floors and had five mini buildings attached to it, it looked pretty old and was made out of red bricks, and on what seems to be the main building said in big white letters SHIKON HIGH SCHOOL.

"Okay Kagome this is your new school, have fun and try not to get into trouble" said my mom looking at me with a small smile.

"Sure...okay bye mom..."I said opening the door and started walking towards the school I heard a soft bye come from her before she turned on the car and left for home.

_I think I'm late for school because the hall ways were empty but I could hear soft voices coming from the class room. But one door stood out the most...I think it's because of the word over the door says MAIN OFFICE...or maybe it's just me_.

As I walked into the main office I saw a lady there talking on the phone with this really high annoying voice while chewing gum I think she was talking to a parent of one of the student, once she saw me (after making me stand here like a dumb ass for like four minutes) she hung up the phone and put on the fakes smile I have ever seen and said "How may I help you young lady?"

"Umm... yeah... I'm new and I need to know what classes to go to and... Yeah..."I said with some spaces in between well is not my fault her smile and the way she's looking at me are starting to freak me out.

Still smiling she that big scary fake smile of hers she asked "Ok just give me your last and first name and I will give you your schedule Okie dokie" _Okie dokie? What the fuck is she five freaking years old?_

"Uhh, yeah Okie…dokie, ah ha-ha." I said with a small smile and laugh. A moment of silence passed and she was just looking at me, what did she want? "Like...umm your name please?" she said looking at me like as if I was stupid, what a bitch. "Oh yeah...sorry it's Kagome".

"okay thank you" she said while going to her computer and still smacking on her gum she started typing my name I think and then printed it out and gave me a piece of paper. "Well like here you go Miss. Kagome and have a great first day her at Shikon high school" she said in a high pitch voice. "Uhh...yeah thanks again and I'll try." I said while getting my ass in gear I hope to god That I never see her again.

_I looked at the paper in my hand. Room C305 11th grade English. Room C305? Where the hell is that at...damn it you would think that they gave you someone to show you around or something. Oh well I'm on my own._ as I was walking down this really big hall way I saw a big sing in red letters over a big door saying "C-WING" _well there Is big clue to what building my class is in…or maybe its just me…but I highly doubt that._ As I walked through the door, I noticed it another big hall way! _What the fuck? Do they want me to get lost!? This place is like a fucking maze._

Okay Kagome calm down, calm down. I took a deep breath and then looked around myself.

The first door I saw was had C100 and right by that door was a stair way I guess I have to go up to the third floor. Once I was at the third floor I look for room C305. _C300, C301, C302, C303, C304, C305 C306...Wait I just passed it! Okay here I am standing in front of the door. God I nerves…okay breath, I can do this._

I knocked on the door to times and waited for like 2 minutes before the teacher opened it. He was little bit on the chubby side and kind of short too, he looked to be maybe in his late forty's or maybe early fifties.

"Ah you must be Kagome my new student, am I right?" he asked while looking at me. _No shit?_ "Yes that's me" I said to him with a soft smile. "Okay wait a minute, I have to get the classes attention so that you can introduce yourself okay?" he didn't wait for me to answer before he stated to clap to get the students attention while leaving me out in the hall alone.

"Class quite down I have a little surprise for you"

"Are you letting us out early?" yelled out a random kid. "No boy, I am not. We have a new student joining us!"

The class went into hush voices, then out of know where the kids stared yelling randomly yelling "Is it a girl", "Is it boy" "Is she hot" "Is he ugly". They were so loud that I could hear them, and I'm outside and the door is closed. "Class, Class please settle down please." The kids went on like they didn't hear him. "I SAID SHUT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHINGS OR YOUR'LL GET DETETION FOR A YEAR!!!" he yelled at the class.

The class went quit except for a cough or two. "Ahh that's much better, cough okay like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. We have a new student and **her** name is Kagome, please try and make her feel welcome." What he was really saying is say something and you will have to faith his wrath.

_God another stupid day at school I should have just stayed at home, but no the stupid school had to call and tell mom I was missing to much school._ Then there was a knock on the door and Mr. Myoga's fat ass got up to get and stayed out there for a while then came back in talking about some stupid surprise he had for us. Then he said something about a new student, I don't know I was hardly listening to him.

Then the door opened and a girl walked in. I looked her up and down. _Damn she sexy as hell! But she kind of looks like that slut kikyo….no scratch that she look ten times better then Kikyo ever will…and she smells better too….Kikyo smell like really strong perfume, and this girl smells sweet and soft like wild flowers and strawberries._

She had dark raven hair that was free and not tied down, or put up into a pony tail. She had light creamy skin that looked really soft and very beautiful night blue eyes that sparkled with spirit, a little nose that fit her face perfectly and sexy lips that looked really kissable.

Her body was one made for a goddess; she had nice breasts like maybe a C- cup, with a flat belly and a small waist but had curvy hips and long lean legs. She was wearing a tight fitting red shirt with a half hoodie that was black and red over it, she had A pair of close fitting dark jeans with a black belt on, and some black and red Jordan's on.

What the fuck is wrong with me??? I'm getting all weird like with a girl that I don't even know…..but she is hot…..hmmmm wonder if she is a virgin….yeah she is I can smell it. How can someone who looks like that be so pure? She smiled at the class sweetly and said her name was Kagome, and Mr. Myoga told her to sit in the empty chair in front of me I smirked…. Score. _I'm really happy I came to school today…because if I didn't I wouldn't have gotten to see this little present he gave us…and what a great little present it is._

As I walked into class I saw lots of guys checking me out, it was really getting annoying. Especially this boy in the back, I won't lie he's cute……okay he's fucking **SEXXIE**, like sex on leg!! (My sister says that a lot) He looks like the bad boy type like he doesn't give a shit… wait do I even like the bad boy type?? Hmmm I guess I do.

He has really strange hair color its silver and really long I just wanted to run my fingers through it. He had a slight tan but not really, but what I noticed the most was his eyes…they where beautiful color of amber, I've never seen eyes like that before. I could just get lost in them forever. As I looked more at him I saw his body and damn what a body it is!!! He was muscular but not to much just the right size, and I could tell he was tall well taller then me maybe like five foot nine?

He was wearing a black muscle shirt that showed of his body perfectly with a black and red hoodie that was zipped all the was open so I could see his shirt, black baggy jean pants with black and red Jordan's on. He also was wearing a bandana on his head which made him look more of a bad boy then he already did. God he was hot!!

"Well Kagome tell us about you" said Mr. Myoga as he went behind his desk and sat down.

All eyes where on me…I **hated** it, I put on a small smile "well my name is Kagome, I'm sixteen years old, I like to draw and dance. I have a younger brother named Souta, a mom, and a very over weight cat." "Very good Kagome" Mr. Myoga said as he looked around the class room. Did he just say _Very good Kagome? What the hell am I a dog now…..I should throw a rolled up piece of paper and knock the crap out of him with it…hahahah…I had a mental picture of it…it was funny._

"Kagome can you sit in front of Inuyasha, you can't miss him he's the only one with white hair….well at lest in this room." Mr. Myoga said pointing to the empty sit in front of the really hot guy that was checking me out. "Shut up you old hag, at least I have hair" said Inuyasha really loud, he sounded kind of mad but not really the kids in class started to laugh for a while then they stopped, Mr. Myoga said something about getting something from a different class and left us here alone without a teacher.

As I was walking my way to sit in my sit, I felt something touch my butt. _WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!!!!_

"AHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL, PERVERT!!!" and on impulse I knock the guy that dared grab my butt right in the nose knocking him out of his chair and into the floor face down. The hole class and especially Inuyasha started laughing there asses off. _Was my pain so funny to them??_

A really pretty girl who sits right in front of the desk of the boy who grabbed my butt shook her head in a disapproving way and then looked at me and then said "yeah sorry about that he just a really big pervert don't let him get to you, he does it any girl that he thinks is pretty or hot…or any girl that has okay looks for that matter…….that stupid pervert……, oh and my name is Sango by the way nice to meet you Kagome" she stuck out her hand once I sat down in front of Inuyasha.

She really was pretty, she had long brown hair put into a high pony tail, she had little bit of make-up on, only light pink eye-shadow. Her skin was pretty tan, and it brought out the color of her light brown eyes. She had a really curvy body but you could tell she had a little bit on muscle on her.

She was wearing a plain pink and black shirt on that showed of her good upper body. She was wearing light blue jeans with black and pick shoes on.

"Hi, nice to meet you too" I took her hand and shook it. "Oh and the boy that grabbed your ass, he's Miroku, but you can ignore him he's just a pervert." I laughed, I knew I was going to like her she was pretty funny.

Then the boy Miroku got up "Ahh my lady I wish you wouldn't speak so ill towards me" he said while grabbing Sango's hand into his own " You know you're the only one for me" that made Sango blush. _Ohhh I get it! She likes him Awww how cute._

But then the cute moment was ruined when Sango smacked Miroku's face. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep your hands to your fucking self you pervert!!?" Miroku and Sango started to argue well mostly Sango, this was making me giggle. _She was yelling into his face and stuff like that while he dug himself into his sit say I'm sorry I won't do it again over and over again. It really was a funny sight to be hold_. Then a really hott, deep voice whispered soft hey into my ear making me want to shiver. I turned around and saw those beautiful golden orbs looking straight into my blue ones it was Inuyasha.

_When she was walking towards me I couldn't help but notice how she walks. She walks in a proud sort of way but not conceded or any thing like that. Her had was held up straight he hips swayed making me just want to grab her and push her onto me._ But as she was walking towards me she made a face a surprised on then she screamed really loud. And I saw a hand was on her ass.

_What the hell does that monk think his doing to my women!! How fucking dare he touch her ass, I should fucking kill him for touching what is mine._ My thoughts were stopped when she punched him right in the face…hard, and the monk went down for the count. I started laughing my ass off!

_Oh my fucking gosh, she knocked him out!!_

She looked down right pissed off, she was breathing hard, her chest was going up and down…..that turned my on…how can someone be hott when they are mad. Then Sango stated to shack her Head and started to talk to Kagome. Kagome smiled that sweet smile I hers and they started to talk into the monk interrupted them and grabbed Sango's hand making her blush.

Then I guess he grabbed her butt too cause she started to smack the shit out of him. Kagome was laughing at this….she had a really cute laugh……wait…did I just say cute….what the hell is wrong with me!

Wait this is my chance to talk to her. So I leaned forward and whispered a hott hey into her ear. Her eyes went wide damn I'm good…I smirked. Then she turned her heard around then I was face to face with her. I was looking at her straight in the eye. Then it was too late for me because I got lost looking into those beautiful night blue eye.

Oh yes I was going to have her and nothings going to stop me….**nothing**


	2. they meet

MAIN GIRLS

Kagome- 16

Sango- 16

Kikyo-17

Rin- 17

**MAIN BOYS**

Inuyasha- 17

Miroku-17

Sesshomaru- 18

Koga-17

"_thinking"_

And normal

"**My Bad Boy Prince Really Is No Prince"**

Chapter 2

**THEY MEET**

_Oh my god…he's soooo hott…that smile, well more of a smirk is so sexy….wait when did I start thinking like this?! I never use to care about boys this much, none of them made me feel so….I don't even know._

"Oh...Hey" _Oh hey? What the hell was that, I sound so stupid, stupid, And STUPID!! I'm so embarrassed…oh no…I'm turning red I can feel my face heating up! Please god please don't let him see._ His smirk got bigger_….yeah he saw damn now I have to kill myself…or I could just live with the fact that I I'm blushing in front of a **really hott** guy that I don't know._

"So kagome, do you have anyone special in your life that you are seeing?" Inuyasha said getting a little bit closer to me. _Does he mean like a guy…well no shit he mean like a boyfriend or something like that…wait…is he trying to ask me out? Oh god he is!_

"Ummmm no I'm not" I said while putting my head down a little bit to hide my really red face, in hopes that he would not see. "Oh really? And why not? You are very cute if I do say so myself…… and I do" Inuyasha said while putting two fingers under my chin and lifting up my head, making me look at him. "Oh uh um…I don't know….I've uh never really been interested in anybody before." I said while fidgeting with my finger, he just makes me so nerves that I can't help it. _Damn it why did he have too be so cute!!_

"Oh yeah? You don't say" He said while twirling his fingers around my hair. "Y-yeah" I stuttered a little bit. _I'm such a loser!_ But before he could say anything else Mr. Myoga came in and told everyone to shut up again and turn around and pay attention.

I was having so much fun with kagome, making her blush was easier then I thought. _Maybe she is a little to innocent for me? Nah, that's what makes me like her more_. I asked her if she dating someone and started to a little closer to her and her get intoxicating sent. _She says no, good answer I hate messing with girls with boyfriend. I asked her why not in my own special way._ Making her look at me and when she does she starts to play with her finger…I make her nerves.

I like that I make her feel that way. She says something about not finding guy of interest, well that was before me is all I can say. So I start playing with her hair it's really soft I replayed to her and she answered me with a soft stuttered which was really cute. Before I can talk to her the flea interrupts making her turn around and ignore me.

_Stupid ass midget! How dare he interrupt me and kagome I almost had her! I was so close damn it. She was just at the palm of my hand. She was so cute blushing they way only she could, her eyes filled with innocents…damn It I'm doing it again….what the fuck I'm I a poet?_

BRINGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

Damn it do they want to make me death! I saw kagome walking out of class_. How did she do that so fast?_ But before I could even get to her, so I can ask her if she wanted me to show her around, Sango push her way in front of me and ran up to kagome saying she will show her the way around the school. _T-t-that fucking bitch!! She knew I was going to talk to Kagome and what does she do? She makes sure that I don't. What does the monk see in her? Yeah she hott, but she's so mean._

"Hey Kagome wait up" I turned around to see Sango calling my name and jogging towards me. I stopped and waited for her to get to me. "Oh I saw you and Inuyasha talking" I started to blush. _God even hearing his name makes me blush._ "Yeah he's really uh really friendly" I said looking at Sango blush free.

"Yeah kagome that's what I want to warn you about….you see Inuyasha is a player and if he go's out with a girl he always cheats on her. Don't trust him all he wants is too get into your pants and nothing more…I'm really sorry and I wish it wasn't true but its true." Sango said while putting her hand on my shoulder.

_No way…oh god, well now I feel like shit. The first guy I like and he turns out to be a player. I'm probably just a game to him or a name for his "Who did I fuck book". With my luck I really don't doubt anything Sango is saying…man I want to just crawl under a rock and cry._

"Sorry kagome…well maybe he has change I mean he hasn't been seen with a girl for over a week….so yeah, umm what class do you have next?" Sango said trying to change the subject. I started to go through my little book bag till I found the sheet of paper that weird lady gave me. I looked at it "It says I have P.E next" I said to Sango who just smiled and replied "Yay me too! That's my favorite class…except for the fact that kikyo is in it.. God I hate that fucking ugly slut." Sango folded her arms and had a frown on her face as she walked me to the gym.

"So I'm going to take a guess and say that you don't like her one bit" I said to her in a joking manner. "I **hate** her, she thinks that she runs the school just cause she is popular, she thinks that the whole world revolves around you and just to worn you she will most likely hate you." _what the fuck? What did I do for her to hate me? I don't even know who she is and I'm pretty sure she doesn't know me….so why would she hate me for?_

"Why the hell would she hate me for if I don't even know her?" I just had to know. "Well for one, you kind of look like her except you look one hundred times better and you don't or dress like a slut…..oh and there is another reason to why she may very well hate you" I open the door to the locker room and Sango gave me her extra pair of gym close (that look like short shorts and a good fitting T-shirt).

"Okay and that would be…?" I said looking at her straight in the eye. While putting my hair in a lose pony tail. "Well you see each slut in the world has one man that she wants more then life itself but never seem to be able to get." Sango said it like as if she was a teacher and I the student "And that one man she can't happens to be Inuyasha" _INYUASHA! Holy shit! Mother of pearl! You get the point right? I was shocked…she wants Inuyasha….but…but god this sucks now I can't have him. No wait Sango said that he doesn't want Kikyo that mean I may have a chance. Crap I forgot he's a player…but she did say that he hasn't been with a girl for a while._

"Oh okay thanks for telling me" we went into the gym and I went to talk to the teacher he just added my name add told me to wait next to him and I did. As I was waiting when I saw inuyasha come in with some long black basket ball shorts and a black muscle shit showing off his well toned arms. His sexy silver hair was in a braid and he still had that bandana on his head. _Oh god I think I'm going to drool_. Inuyasha saw me and smirked and started coming my way. But before he could even get ten feet of me a girl jumped on him and rapped her arms around her arm and yelled "Inu-baby!!! How I missed you!"

_I'm going to take a wild guess and say that's Kikyo the slut. Maybe it's what she is wearing that gave me that first clue….or maybe it's because I'm **sooooo** smart…yeah I'm going to go with the second one._

Kikyo was wearing pink shorts so small the were more like under wear said thing is she had no ass….at all, she was also wearing a pink tube top that showed off a little gut she wasn't really fat she had an okay body I guess but she as hell wasn't a hour glass figure. She also wore high heals…who the fuck wears high heals to gym…a slut that's who. I hope she breaks her legs trying to run in those with her scrawny legs.

God when did I be come such a bitch…oh yeah it was a cold rainy day of winter 1997 I was just a child- "Kikyo get the fuck off me NOW!!!" Inuyasha yelled at Kikyo interrupting my story…_not that I mined. In fact I wouldn't mined if he called her some not so nice names like bitch, slut, whore dumb ass the list goes on and on. Damn I am becoming a bitch….Inuyasha is no good for me. He's making me jealous and making me act more of a bitch the usual. Yet I still want Inuyasha as my boyfriend…even though he is a player he's so cute and nice._

"But Inu-baby! I love you please Inu-baby" Inuyasha pushed Kikyo of him and told he to shut the fuck off and walked away leaving a pissed off looking slut. I had to laugh at that it was pretty funny thing to see Kikyo calling out the ugly nick name and Inuyasha acting like she wasn't even there…. It made me fell kind of good to know that he held no interest in that kikyo girl. The bell rung meaning the class was now starting. So I was walking to the teacher because without me noticing it he left.

As I was walking to him I bumped into a guy and fell to the ground. I knew it was a guy because before I fell I felt he rock hard muscles. "Owww…that hurt" I said while looking down and rubbing my butt that was right now in pain. "Oh I'm so sorry her let me help you" said a deep voice I looked up and saw light blue eyes.

As I walk into the gym room I smell kagome. _God how I love that smell it's so soft yet I could smell it a mile away._ I see kagome by herself no ever strong as bitch in sight (Sango). _Wow, kagome looks so fucking sexy in that uniform I just want to jump on her and fuck her blind._ She's wearing those little shorts that show off her nice long lean legs. And a good fitting shirt that didn't show off anything but she still looked hott. Kikyo could learn something about wearing more clothes from kagome.

Kagome saw me and smile and I smirked at her and started to walk to her when someone jumped on me. _Oh shit Kikyo damn she's doing this all in front of kagome I looked a kagome she seems to be in her own little world._

"Kikyo get the fuck off me NOW!!!" I yelled at Kikyo because she started to rub her body on mine. _Ewww now I have Kikyo cooties! She started to grab me arm and say some stuff butt I really wasn't listening I just wanted to get the hell away from her. I pushed her away from me and walked away fast and sat down in the bleachers were I could have a clear view of kagome._

I saw kagome walking towards the teacher when she bumped into my most hated enemy. Koga how dare he walk in my Kagome's way I should skin him dry. What the fuck he touching her and giving her the look! But not any look he was giving her "THE LOOK" That's when I realized KOGA WANTS MY KAGOME! FUCK!

Okay that was chapter two Please review I know lots of mistakes but I do this during school so yeah I don't get enough time to check for mistake .


	3. fight, hugs, what more could a girl want

Well this is chapter three hope you like just like the last one I did this during class

MAIN GIRLS AND AGES

Kagome- 16

Sango- 16

Kikyo-17 AKA SLUT

Rin- 17

**MAIN BOYS AND AGES**

Inuyasha- 17

Miroku-17

Sesshomaru- 18

Koga-17

"_thinking"_

And normal

A/N (ME TALKING )

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Fights and hugs what more could a girl want?"

"**My Bad Boy Prince Really Is No Prince"**

"Oh thanks" I said as the mystery boy lifted me up from the ground. Once I was up and up on my feet I got a clean view of him. He had long black/brown hair that was tied up in a high pony tail, he was really tall like Inuyasha's height, a nice hard body it wasn't to big but defiantly not small. He had a very sexy face I have to say, but no wear near as sexy as Inuyasha's smile. Nobody can be sexier then Inuyasha.

"No problem at all. My name is Koga and what may your name be beautiful?" he asked me as he gently grabbed my hand and kissed. _Oh my god, boys still do that now and days? Did he just call me beautiful? Wow that's so sweet._

"Kagome nice to meet you Koga" I said as I took my hand out of his but not in a rude way. "The please is all mine Miss Kagome" before I could replay someone pushed me behind them, and now was standing in front of me. Blocking my view of Koga. I looked and saw it was Inuyasha, why did he do that?

"What the hell are you doing dog breath!" Koga yelled at Inuyasha. "No what the hell do you think you doing! Kissing Kagome's hand and stuff acting like she is your's or something!" Inuyasha yelled at koga really loud and that got some of the kids in the room their attention, so all eyes were on all three of us.

"She's my women dog shit so go back to your bone and leave us alone." _What? When the hell did that happened because I don't remember and I'd think I would remember becoming someone's women. Before Inuyasha could say anything I want to give Koga a piece of my mind._

I walked around Inuyasha so that's I could be face to face to Koga, and give him a piece of my mind.

"Wait a minute! When in the world did I become your's Koga! I don't belong to anyone but myself, and I all I said was hi to you! I NEVER said I'd become your girlfriend our something!" This outburst caught more of the kids in class attention, and was now listening to what was going on.

"See you stupid wolf! She doesn't want you so leave her the hell alone! I don't ever want to see you near her, and if I ever her here that you touched her your as good as dead. Inuyasha said while grabbing my waist and pushing my towards him. This made me blush.

_What is Inuyasha doing? Does this mean he doesn't want to share me? Wait… when did I become his too share. I'm not his. That thought kind of made me sad. I want him to be mines and nobody else's and I want to be his._

"WHAT THE HELL! Get off of Kagome! She may not be mine yet! But she will be so get you filthy paws off of her! Koga grabbed onto one of Kagome's hands and it was and all out tug of war and I was the rope. Just to let you guys know…it wasn't fun. IT HURT LIKE HELL.

"Oww guys your hurting me stop! I cried out tears close to my eyes.

"Now look what you did dog shit you hurt Kagome!" Koga said while letting go of my hand inuyasha did the same. "What I did? You're the one who started pulling on Kagome!" Inuyasha said while fisting his hand.

Koga pushed inuyasha a little and yelled "well if you didn't touch her none of this would have had happen you fucking half breed!" _Half breed? What does Koga mean by this? Is Inuyasha mixed? Well it must not sit to well with inuyasha that Koga said this cause Inuyasha's fist slammed right into Koga's face knocking him a little._

All the kids in the gym class came and made a circle around the two fighting boy's while chanting "fight, fight, fight"!

Next thing I know Inuyasha and Koga are beating he crap out of each other. Koga punched Inuyasha's stomach but Inuyasha dogged it and swung his fist into Koga's chin making him fall into the ground. It was all such a bad sight and I wanted it to stop.

"Stop it you guys! Please just stop!" I screamed but they didn't listen just kept on going like they didn't hear me, or maybe they didn't I don't know but I wish they did.

Two teaches came pushing through the crowds of kids. One grabbed Inuyasha and the other grabbed Koga. They must have been really strong teachers because both inuyasha and Koga tried to reach each other but couldn't. Inuyasha and Koga were struggling to get away from the teacher and finish the fight but after a while they both stopped there struggling.

"Now can you two tell me what the hell is going on?" yelled the teacher holding Koga. "That piece of shit is trying to steal my girl!" Koga yelled really loud and the kids behind me started whispering. _I think I'm going to die from embarrassment. How could Koga just say that when not to Koga ago I just told him that I belong to no one but myself? And now the school will think I belong to Koga._

"What the fuck? Kagome is not yours! I'll kill you before that happens!" Inuyasha's eyes started to turn light red, but changed back just as fast. _Did that really just happened? Or was I just seeing things._

Before they could yell more words to each other the teachers pulled them away and told the class to go back to what we were doing. Someone touched my arm it was Sango. Did she see what happened, almost like reading my minds she said "I saw what happened are you okay?"

"Yeah I think, my arms are all sore but that's about it." I said while moving my arms. _I'm a little confused but I think I may just leave that part out._ "Okay if you say so, how did that all start any ways I never seen inuyasha so mad before in my entire life" Sango said as she put a finger and her chin looking like she was thinking.

"Too tell the truth I don't know, and can we pretty please change the subject I don't want to think about it."

"It's okay kagome we don't have to talk about it, the bells about to ring why don't we just go to the changing room, and go to lunch." Sango said grabbing my arm and taking me to the changing so that we could leave.

After the fight the rest of school was just a blur. Rumors were spreading fast about what happened in the gym room. I heard that both Koga and Inuyasha got off easy with just two weeks detention.

On my way home which was pretty close so I just walked I felt someone touch my hand.

I turned around to smack the person but was met with soft gold eyes. Inuyasha had a bruise on he's left cheek but that was it. "Inuyasha….what are you doing?" I ask as my body calmed down knowing that I wasn't in any kind of danger.

"I saw you walking and I didn't want you walking by yourself" inuyasha said while grabbing my hand and started walking. _That's the only reason, yeah its sweet but cant he at lest say he sorry for scaring me by fighting? Oh well I guess I'll just let it slide this time._

That's when I noticed something. Me and Inuyasha are holding hands and walking like as if we are a couple. The thought made me blush and look down. _Wow I should win an award for a blushing contest because this is like the hundredth time I blush today, and I must look really dumb blushing like this._

"Kagome…can I ask you something?" Inuyasha stopped walking and faced me. That's when I noticed that we were standing in front of the stairs that lead to the shrine. _Did he stop here on purpose? Or is just stopping here a random act?_

"Yeah, shoot Inuyasha" I said while letting goof his hand and faced him so that we are face to face. Inuyasha looked kind serious but not too much. I hope every thing is okay, maybe something bad happen after the fight?

"Kagome do…do you like Koga? I mean like more then a friend." Inuyasha said while looking straight into my eyes.

_That's what he wanted to know? He got me all worried and for what. Just too ask me if I have a crush on Koga. Which I don't…well I don't think I do. Do I like Koga? I mean he really is nice and is a gentleman. Hmmm but he is a little too cocky if you ask me. I mean all I said was hi to the guy and next thing I know I'm his girl friend the lest he could have done was ask me._

"Why do you want to know Inuyasha?" I said while tipping my head to the side a little.

"Cause I really need to know Kagome. So just tell me do you like him or not. It's a simple yes or no question." _Wow, he really wants to know but why?_

"Inuyasha, I…. no I don't like Koga. Well at least not in that way. Koga is just a friend to me and that's all." Before I knew what happened Inuyasha grabbed me and put me into his arms in a sweet hug.

"Inuyasha…" I said in a whisper and rapped my arms around him. For some reason this just felt so right. I've never felt this way before, I feel so warm and safe.

I don't know how long we stayed like, it could have seconds, or minutes but to me it felt as time has stopped just for us. I felt Inuyasha's head move from my shoulder and his hand move from my waist and cupped my face making me look into those beautiful amber eyes.

"Kagome… you're so beautiful…" Inuyasha said under his breath but made sure I could hear him. That made my face heat up once again. I was speechless. I couldn't think of anything to say. Apparently I needed to say nothing because Inuyasha tilted his head and started to lower it.

_Oh my god is he going to kiss me! What should I do! Should I close my eyes? I wish I had more experience in this kind of thing._

I closed my eyes and waited for the kiss, but the kiss did not come to my lips. The kiss came to my fore head and nose. I opened my eyes to see inuyasha smiling down at me, I smiled back.

Before I knew it Inuyasha let go of me and started walking away down the street. I just stood there and watched him go till he not in my reach to see him.

I started to walk up the shrine steps. _What just happened? Why did he just leave like that? Maybe he got shy….no Inuyasha doesn't get shy. What if he thinks it was a mistake? What if he realized that he could do much better then me? So many questions pop into my head but no answers._

I reached the door and took off my shoes and slipped on my slippers. Once I stepped into the living room I was greeted by my mom's warm soft smile.

"Oh Kagome your finally home form school. How was your school day?"

"Oh it was uhh interesting to say the least" I'm not about to tell her about the fight she may get worried. "I met a new friend her name is Sango she's really nice and sweet she showed me around the school"

"Oh that's well that's nice dear, I'm happy you met a new friend. Well I better start on making dinner." and with that my mom left to make dinner while I waked up stairs into my room and changed into my pajamas that had Emily the strange in them and started to do my home work.

This kind of got me mad. What kind of evil teacher will give student homework on the first day?

After dinner and some T.V time I went to bed but found that I couldn't go to sleep. Why I couldn't go to sleep you may ask? Well all I could think about was a certain silver hair, golden eyed boy. (Inuyasha if you couldn't guess)

I knew that tonight I will be dreaming of him as well.

The end….

**A/N------I'm just kidding around! I would not end a story like that. Only someone mean would. **

**Please review or I'll cry**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody . Here is chapter two, hope you guys will like it. And thanks for the really nice review.

Anyways a special thanks two these nice peoples.

Passion-of-the-heart93

Hor.Ne.Lez.

SuChAbAka

Inuyashaachick04

Thank you guy your all really nice people )

MAIN GIRLS AND AGES

Kagome- 16

Sango- 16

Kikyo-17 AKA SLUT

Rin- 17

**MAIN BOYS AND AGES**

Inuyasha- 17

Miroku-17

Sesshomaru- 18

Koga-17

"_Thinking"_

And normal

A/N (ME TALKING )

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Why Are You Crying?

"**My Bad Boy Prince Really Is No Prince"**

"KAGOME GET UP!!" Souta yelled at Kagome for the third time. Souta was really getting annoyed at doing this, if she doesn't wake up soon she will be late for school. _Kagome dream must be really good. She keeps mumbling someone named Inuyasha name._

Who is Inuyasha anyways? That's a really weird name; I wonder what he did to make Kagome so happy. Maybe she has a boyfriend…wait why do I care? "GRRR KAGOME WAKE UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL DUMB BUTT!"

And like that, Kagome sprung up looking like a huge mess "No way! I can't be late my second day! Kagome got out of bed and pushed Souta out of her room so she could get dressed. Kagome looked at the clock 6:25 a.m.

"Gah, school starts at 6: 45! I really need to learn how not to dead sleep." Kagome quickly dressed. Kagome chose to wear a red tank top that had a hoodie on the back, it said in median size cursive letters "sexy". She wore with that a dark jean skirt that stopped at mid thigh showing off her nice long lean legs, she wore white and aqua low rise air forces. Kagome put her hair in two messy buns, with some strands out.

"Perfect" Kagome said while putting her book bag on and jogged out of her room down the stairs and went into the kitchen to let her mother she was leaving. Kagome was walking down the street when a car beeps at her with its horn. _Oh hell no. I'm about to beat his ass. I hate those perverts._

She looked to see the car that beeped at her and saw that the person who beeped at her, started to pull their window down.

"Hey Kagome need a ride" said the man that was hunting her dreams last night with his silky soft silver hair, and piercing amber eyes. "O-oh Inuyasha, I thought you were a pervert. Oh that didn't come out right sorry"

"It's okay Kagome I think…uh well come on hop in." Inuyasha said with that sexy smirk that can make any girl melt and kiss his feet like as if he was god. But Kagome just blush because that's the only thing she every does. (A/N--well at least in my story )

"Ummm hmmm I don't know why I should? School is only like 10 minutes away from here." Kagome said in a teasing way while giving him her own smirk. Inuyasha started to pout which kind of made him look like a little puppy.

"Kagome stop teasing me and get into the car before I have to get out of this car and carry you in" Inuyasha said and to prove he meant it, he started to open the car door. "Okay! Okay I'm getting in no need for threats." Kagome stared to walk to the passenger seat and sat down in it and put her seat belt on. (A/N--SAFTY FIRST PEOPLE)

Inuyasha started the car, and they both stayed quit for a while. _What if last night meant nothing to him and he was just playing a cruel joke. Maybe he thinks I'm easy? No that can be it, or at least I hope that's not. I wish I knew what the hell he is thinking right now._

_Maybe I should explain about last night? What should I say "Hey Kagome I'm a half demon freak of nature, and thought you should know that me being a freak I can smell who my future mate will be because we have what we cal the "Two eternal love scents" that help us find our soul mates. And you smell like strawberries and wild flowers which is the scent that I find the most intoxicating._

(A/N- I'm making that up its not real in the show as all of you readers know)

I stopped the car in the school drive way and turn to Kagome and she looked at me I can smell that she is nerves. "Hey Kagome about last night I think there something you should know." I said to Kagome in a serious tone of voice and I saw her eyes looked down. I smelt tears. _WHAT! WHY IS SHE CRYING! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!_

I grabbed Kagome's hands "Kagome why are you crying?"

_I felt Inuyasha grab my hand and ask me why I was crying. Why was I crying? Because I know that Inuyasha will tell me that last night was a mistake that it meant nothing to him that's why I'm crying!_

"Be- because you think that last night was a-a mistake and t-that I mean nothing to you." I said to Inuyasha. Then right after I said that Inuyasha had a look of shock on his face, like someone who just got punched in the stomach.

"Kagome….what would give you that idea?"

"Inuyasha don't think that I don't know about you being a playboy, that you dated your fair share of girls and then dumped them flat on their faces! What else do you expect me to think!" I yelled at Inuyasha.

"Kagome….I know I'm not a saint Mary but believe me when I say you're different from those entire girls…" Inuyasha said in a soft yet serious voice.

"Inuyasha why? Why should I believe you, what proof do you have that will make me believe a word you say?!" I stared at Inuyasha my tears long dried and replaced with anger. Inuyasha stayed quiet, and look like he was thinking.

"That's what I thought" I said to Inuyasha trying not to cry and walked out of the car and went into school and straight to class. Inuyasha never came to English class.

"FUCK! I said out loud to nobody but myself_. I didn't go to English class today I wanted kagome to clam down before I tell her the truth. The truth I was to chicken to tell her in the car. I'm going to show her my ears._

( A/N-- just to let you guys know he has been hiding his ear with a bandana and a hat. The only person who knows he's a half demon is Miroku and of course other demons)

I will let her know what I am and I will tell her that she has my two eternal love scents after I explain it to her. And if she doesn't want me I guess I'll just be alone my whole life.

"God I really hope she will accept me for who I am and love me for what I am" Inuyasha said out loud as he jumped out of the big tree in forest behind the school yard. I made my way to school.

_I just hope that she will give me chance to show her that she is just not a girl to me but someone that I can love one day._

As I walked to the little girl's room I felt some one grabbed me from behind. Inuyasha was the only thought as I turned around.

"Hello kagome" said a voice that grabbed me and turned me around to face him. _Who the hell is this!_ The boy that grabbed he was good looking but in a evil scary way. He had long black wavy hair that stopped mind back. He had dark brown eyes and was dressed in baggy black pants and a white tee. I knew right away that I didn't like this guy…at all.

"Who the hell are you and get off me now!" I said because he pushed me up against the wall, trapping me against him and his body. He just laughed and started to kiss my neck.

_Ewe what the hell is he doing!_ "LET ME GO YOU FUCKER!" I started to struggle to get him off of me but he was to strong. _Oh god please makes him stop. Why won't he get off of me? Is he going to rape me? Oh please anything but that._

He just laughed as he put his hand under my shirt and touched my left breast and he moaned "so soft and round" he said into my ear as he licked it, and started to grind into me so I could feel his hard on.

"Please, I'm begging you to stop…please" I couldn't stop the tears from hitting my eyes and falling down cheeks.

TBC

CLIFFY, Sorry I have a thing with liking to do cliff hangers OO. well okay this is chapter 4. I hoped you enjoyed and please review.

Thanks

-melly


	5. My Hero Or Not

Hello again!

This is chapter five Yay! Okay I really hope you guy like this chapter. And please review.

Oh before I forget I would like to tank these peoples!

Hor.Ne.Lez

SuChAbAKa

Inuyashachick04

Passion-of-the-Heart93

You guys are so nice

MAIN GIRLS AND AGES

Kagome- 16

Sango- 16

Kikyo-17 AKA SLUT

Rin- 17

**MAIN BOYS AND AGES**

Inuyasha- 17

Miroku-17

Sesshomaru- 18

Koga-17

Naraku-17

"_Thinking"_

And normal

A/N (ME TALKING )

CHAPTER FIVE

My hero or not

"**My Bad Boy Prince Really Is No Prince"**

Last time on MY Bad Boy Prince Really Is No prince------

"Who the hell are you and get off me now!" I said because he pushed me up against the wall, trapping me against him and his body. He just laughed and started to kiss my neck.

_Ewe what the hell is he doing!_ "LET ME GO YOU FUCKER!" I started to struggle to get him off of me but he was to strong. _Oh god please make him stop. Why won't he get off of me? Is he going to rape me? Oh please anything but that._

He just laughed as he put his hand under my shirt and touched my left breast and he moaned "so soft and round" he said into my ear as he licked it, and started to grind into me so I could feel his hard on.

"Please, I'm begging you to stop…please" I couldn't stop the tears from hitting my eyes and falling down cheeks.

"I don't think so, you know you like it" The guy said into my ear and licked it.

"No I don't!" I started to struggle even more, but the more I struggled the rougher he got with me, and finally he just rip my shirt from the front giving him a clear view of my bra and what filled them.

He looked down at them and smirked, his cold hand went up my thing and in my skirt. _Oh hells no!_ I started to kick my legs around hope to kick his "weak spot", but then he pinned my legs with his, and just laughed. _What an asshole._

Then I heard it the ripping noise. With wide eyes I looked down and saw him smirk and in his hands were my just ripped panties.

"Now my sweet, sweet Kagome nothing stands in the way of you in me…except my pant let me fix th-" before the crazy rapist guy could utter another word someone grabbed him and pushed him on the floor making his head hit the floor knocking him out. I slid down to the floor from shock. _I was almost raped….I almost lost my innocent to a psycho freak._

I looked up to see who my hero was, and was stared back with the golden eyes I have come to adore. "Inu-inuyasha..." (A/NYes Inuyasha saved the day once again! Did you have any doubt?)

Before Inuyasha could reply or say anything I got up and ran into his arms holding on to dear life and cried in his shirt.

"Kagome…are you alright" I nodded in his shirt.

"Yes Inuyasha I'm alright" _Now that you here_ I said the last part on my head.

I dried my tears in his shirt. "Sorry Inuyasha" I said while taking my head out of his shirt. He smiles a rare smile, a soft beautiful smile. "It's okay Kagome, the shirt will dry sooner our later.

I smiled at Inuyasha. "No Inuyasha not the shirt, even though I'm sorry for that too. I was talking about yelling at you earlier… in the car sigh it wasn't right for me to yell at you like that. I had no right. I'm sorry Inuyasha…ca-can you forgive me?' I said looking him straight in the eye.

Inuyasha looked at me for a while. "Kagome you don't have to say sorry, it's my fault too you know. sigh if I would have just explain every thing yesterday this wouldn't have happened."

Inuyasha looked kind of sad now.

"If I would have explained it yesterday, Naraku wouldn't have hurt you and you would have never had to shed tears."

"Inuyasha it's not your fault, if its anyone's fault that this happened it mine. I over reacted and handled it like a spoiled little girl. You don't have to explain anything." I told Inuyasha this because it was the honest truth.

"Kagome you weren't acting like a spoiled child that much" Inuyasha said while he cracked a smirk.

"Hey I'm trying to be nice here!" I said while puffing out my cheeks and crossing my arms. Inuyasha just laughed "Sorry Kagome, but I couldn't help but tease you. You're just too cute."

I looked up at Inuyasha with a blush burning my face. I don't know how to answer that, oh wait yes I do "Uhh…thanks… but I can't really take you seriously right now. Why you may ask. Well beacuase my panties are ripe and you have a clean view of my upper body. "

Inuyasha looked at me like he faunally noticed this, and was taking his time looking. "Uhh yeah… okay…"

"Well?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"Well What?"

"What the fuck do you mean well what? Give me your shirt or something you dumb ass!" _Boys can be so fucking stupid at time._

"… Oh yeah okay wait a second." Inuyasha took off his red and black shirt which under it had an all black shirt. Inuyasha gave me the shirt to put on and once I did that he became silent.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?"

"Kagome there is something I want to tell and show you. But you have to keep it a secret." Inuyasha said in a very serious way. _Wow this must be something really important for him to act this way about it._

"Okay Inuyasha I can keep a secret. What is so important?"

Inuyasha grabbed my arm and started walking down the hall while doing so propose fully stepped on the crazy rapist guy known as Naraku I did the same. "Inuyasha what place are you taking me to?" _What is was so secretive that he would have to leave the school to tell me?_ I thought as we walked out of school and lead me to his car.

"Were going to my house so get into the car okay?"

"Okay uh... But why can't you tell me at school?" I asked because I really wanted to know. I mean wouldn't you want to know what's going on?

"Because at school there are too many people and I don't want them to know just you. At my house well be alone to talk about this okay?" Inuyasha said as we got into the car and put our seat belts and started the car.

_He just wants me and only me too known that's so sweet. Wait did he say be alone as in just me and Inuyasha in a house. By are selves with nobody to watching over us. I don't know if I should be really happy or scared. But I trust Inuyasha he won't do anything to hurt me right?_ I looked at Inuyasha who staring at the road as he drove. _No Inuyasha wouldn't hurt me I trust him enough to know that._

"Okay Inuyasha." The rest of the car ride was silent. But not that awkward way, but a nice way that makes you feel at peace with yourself.

In 10 minutes we were at his house. _Oh mother of pearl! It's fucking huge._ His house really was big. It was a mansion, I had no clue Inuyasha was rich. But it does explain things the nice labeled clothes, his fresh shoes, and of course the really nice expensive car. _Why didn't anyone tell me that the guy I'm crushing on was freaking rich? People at school must think I'm a fucking gold digger. That's just great._

Inuyasha stopped the car when he parked his car in the dive way that had five other cars in it and a limo. "Come on Kagome lets go in. Oh and close that mouth of yours before fly's come in there." Inuyasha said in a playing tone of voice as we both got out of the car and he walked me to his mansion.

Inuyasha walked me into the house and when I took my first step in I was amazed his house looked like something from the movies. White clean tile floors, that lead up to those stair that split making to pairs of stairs on one each side. Beautiful art work hung all around. _Wow this is so cool!_

A butler and maid waited for him at each side of the stair. "Good evening master Inuyasha and his lovely young guest." said the butler. He looked around fifty years old like the butlers on television. "Hey Charlie" Inuyasha said in a bored voice. I said a hello and me and Inuyasha went up the right steps.

As we were walking up the steps I felt someone's eyes on me. So I turned around and saw it was the maid. She was giving me a glare. _Wow, she scary. Why is she looking at me like that?_

I couldn't help to notice that the maid looks very young and was very pretty. She had long blonde hair that was pulled down in a tight pony tail, pale skin, soft blues eyes, and a models body I could tell that maid uniform did nothing to hide the imagination.

I was still looking at the made I didn't notice Inuyasha stop so I ran into his back. "Owie that hurt. Why'd you stop?"

"Sorry, no reason I just stopped to stop. Now come on lets go to my room its only 7 room's down." Inuyasha told me. _Only seven rooms? I only have seven rooms in my house!_

After walking down the "only" seven rooms we reached his room. He opened it and we went in. _Holy shit! His room is fucking huge!_

Inuyasha room was painted red with black and red bed sheets, on top of a king sized bed. He had a wide screen flat TV connected to it was a lot of things like a DVD player, PSP Two and Three, Game Cube, X-Box, and X-Box 360. He had a balcony and his own bathroom. _Damn his room is so fucking cool!_

"Come on Kagome sit down on my bed so we can talk."

"Uhh, okay." I said while walking to his bed and sitting down on it. It was a really soft bed too.

"So Inuyasha what's this big secret that you couldn't tell me before?" I asked Inuyasha when he sat down on his bed.

"Kagome before I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out and scream. Okay?" Inuyasha told me this while grabbing my hands and looking me straight in the eye. _Okay that was a weird question why would I freak out that badly?_

"Okay Inuyasha I promise I won't do those things."

"Kagome I'm not exactly human."

"Inuyasha what are you talking about of course your human." I told Inuyasha. _He's making no sense. What does he mean? Not human?_

"Kagome I'm a half demon, half human and half demon." Inuyasha told me while holding my hands a little harder.

_Half demon, Oh My God his not playing around! Inuyasha is a half demon._

Cliffy

Hope you guys liked it!

Please review!

I'm begging you! (makes puppy face)


	6. Eternal Love SENT

**Thanks too these very nice people who reviewed!**

**-gymnasticsgurl4eva**

**-Hor.Ne.Lez**

**-mimikko**

**-SuChAbAKa**

**-inuyahsachick04**

**-Bloody Moonstriss**

**Thanks you guys!**

**MAIN GIRLS AND AGES**

Kagome- 16

Sango- 16

Kikyo-17 AKA SLUT

Rin- 17

**MAIN BOYS AND AGES**

Inuyasha- 17

Miroku-17

Sesshomaru- 18

Koga-17

Naraku-17

"_Thinking"_

And normal

A/N (ME TALKING )

**CHAPTER SIX**

Eternal Love Scent

"**My Bad Boy Prince Really Is No Prince"**

Last time on MY Bad Boy Prince Really Is No prince------

"Come on Kagome sit down on my bed so we can talk."

"Uhh, okay." I said while walking to his bed and sitting down on it. It was a really soft bed too.

"So Inuyasha what's this big secret that you couldn't tell me before?" I asked Inuyasha when he sat down on his bed.

"Kagome before I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out and scream. Okay?" Inuyasha told me as he grabbed my hands and looking me straight in the eye. _Okay that was a weird question why would I freak out that badly?_

"Okay Inuyasha I promise I won't do those things."

"Kagome I'm not exactly human."

"Inuyasha what are you talking about of course your human." I told Inuyasha. _He's making no sense. What does he mean? Not human?_

"Kagome I'm a half demon, half human and half demon." Inuyasha told me while holding my hands a little harder.

_Half demon? Oh My God his not playing around! Inuyasha is a half demon._

-------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

**Now on My Bad Boy Prince Really Is No Prince**

"Inuyasha I don't think I heard you right for a second, I thought you said you were a half demon."

"Kagome you heard me right, I am a half demon."

"Half demons like fang, and claws that can kill in a single scratch? But I thought they weren't real…boy do I have to tell grandpa sorry for thinking he was an crazy old man who thinks way into his little tales. Man do I hate saying sorry to grandpa, he always shoves it in my face like a five year old kid. Wait a minute Inuyasha you look human too me!"

"That's because I wear a spell that hides my demon side from everyone else except other demons that can easily see through it." Said the golden eye half demon, It was true every demon can see past the spells that they put on, and some miko's as well.

"So you really don't look like this? Inuyasha can I see you without the spell?" Asked a now very curious Kagome, _I wonder what he will look like. Will he still have those beautiful golden eyes and that long sexy silver hair?_

Inuyasha answered Kagome by closing his eye and taken off his hat. In a matter of seconds Inuyasha nails grew longer and shaper and his k-9 teeth grew into fang like teeth slightly coming out of his mouth so you could see it. But what Kagome noticed the most was not on his hand or face but on top of his head. Right there in his still silver head wear two cute little doggie ears that twitched lightly.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kagome reaction but was surprised to find her right in front of him standing on her tippy toes and massaging his ears. Inuyasha couldn't help what came next it just felt so good.

Kagome squealed in delight as she softly and gently grabbed Inuyasha ear and started to massage them, but stopped once she heard a soft noise. _Is Inuyasha purring?_

Kagome couldn't stop the giggle from coming out of her mouth, but stopped at once when she saw Inuyasha giving her a look that could kill.

"That wasn't funny Kagome, my ears are very sensitive." Said the now embarrassed Inuyasha.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha but they were so cute I couldn't help but touch them."

"Cute? Kagome demons aren't cute as you put it, were strong, scary, and dangerous creature. That could kill a puny human like you with one hand in a matter of seconds, when I say seconds I mean only two."

"Well if I heard you right you said that you wear only half demon meaning you not as scary." Kagome said as she stuck out her tongue at the annoyed hanyou. _Take that Inuyasha. Kagome-1, and Inuyasha-0._

"Wait Kagome, you mean to tell me your not scared or disgusted by a half breed like me?"

"Well no, should I be? I mean when you first told me I was more shocked then anything else, and your not scary looking or disgusting too me. You're still the same old Inuyasha I meet a couple of days ago." Kagome told Inuyasha. Not know how those words made him feel.

"Kagome do you really mean that?" asked the now touched half-breed.

"I wouldn't have said it Inuyasha if I didn't mean it. I mean what's the big deal so what you have demon blood running thought your veins, and since your only half demon that means you have human blood as well making you some what human, and making you person."

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he gently cupped her soft face into his rough yet gently hands as his thumbs slightly moved up and down the side of her cheeks in a smoothing motion. Kagome leaned into the soft touch.

"You said the words I needed to hear all my life in just a matter of seconds. You really are something you know that?" Inuyasha smiled while he said this.

"That makes me happy to hear Inuyasha that my simple words help you feel better about yourself. Even though you shouldn't feel anything but proud of what you are and who you are."

They stood there in front of each, Inuyasha standing with his hands still touching Kagome cheeks while looking down on her with a loving look in his eyes, Kagome leaning into his touch and smiling up at him.

"Kagome."

"Yes, Inuyasha what is it?"

"I have something else I have to tell you, but it's kind of shocking well not really but its still kind of weird" Inuyasha told Kagome while letting go of her face.

"Something else like what? Inuyasha so far I found out that demons are real, I think I can handle what ever you have to say to me next." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Well if you say so. Kagome haven't you ever wondered why I liked you so fast? Why I would get in a fight for you when I barely knew you?"

"Well no not really" Kagome said as she put her finger to her chin. (A/N- some people do that to make it look like they are thinking.)

"So much for you being bright" Inuyasha teased.

"Hey!" Kagome punched Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I was just kidding Kagome. I didn't mean it"

"Oh…, I knew that." _well not exactly but he doesn't need to know that._

"Sure you did Kagome. Well moving on the reason I liked you so much, wanted you so much was because you had my two Eternal Love Scents, which are wild flowers and strawberries. Before you ask me what is a Eternal Love Sent, I shall tell you." Inuyasha said because he saw the confused look Kagome had on her pretty little face of hers. Well not pretty, pretty is too plain, more like sexy, beautiful, angelic like.

"Okay so tell me what this Eternal Love Scent is and why should it shock me?" asked Kagome.

" Well my dearest Kagome, this Eternal Love Scent helps us demons and half demons to find our true mate, because demons can only have the mating ritual once we need help finding the right mate so we don't mess up."

"Mate as in having sex? Wait a second how that I know you are a playboy Sango said so, meaning you have had sex before" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha in a suspicious way.

"Well you see mating is so much more then just sex. When a demon finds his mate they do the mating ritual which means they leave a mark on the neck or shoulder of their mate." Inuyasha said trying to avoid her from asking about his sex life.

"So you're not a virgin then. Hah! I knew it!"

"…..Uhh, well no but I didn't care about those other girls, but I do care about you. Hey I rhymed!"

"Idiot, Inuyasha I don't care about you being a virgin or not." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"You don't?"

"Nope, I mean it's all in the past right?"

"… Yeah I guess I haven't got laid in a week" Inuyasha said truthfully.

"Eww, I didn't want to know that. Well finish your little story now." Kagome said trying not to act jealous. The truth was she wished he was a virgin so if they do date they could lose it together but that doesn't look like that will be happening.

"What? Oh yeah, okay, well the Eternal Love Sent helps us find our mate. And Kagome you have both my Love Scents." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome hand.

---------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------

A/N- well that was chapter six! I hoped that you guys liked it . And like always I left you with a cliffy. I can't help but live them so don't get mad get glade, seriously that stuff really is strong. Lol, just kidding. Well till next time! Bye, bye!

And please review!

I'm begging you guys!


	7. Limes And My Future Mate

**A/N--Well this is chapter seven! I made this chapter longer then the rest! And put I little lime in it, not lemon because its to early in the story for that, and it would be hard for me to write because well I myself I'm a virgin only 15 people! Lol, well I hope you guess like this chapter I think I did the best with chapter then the rest of the chapters.**

And now it's that time of the story! Yes my thank you list!

-tampico1001

-AquaGirl16

-hentai18ancilla

-Phittie.Baby.

-TrueBelle

-gymnasticsgurl4eva

-mimikko

-inuyashachick04

-SuChAbAKa

Thanks guys !

MAIN GIRLS AND AGES

Kagome- 16

Sango- 16

Kikyo-17 AKA SLUT

Rin- 17

**MAIN BOYS AND AGES**

Inuyasha- 17

Miroku-17

Sesshomaru- 18

Koga-17

Naraku-17

"_Thinking"_

And normal

A/N (ME TALKING )

**Chapter seven**

Limes And My Future Mate.

My Bad Boy Prince Really Is No Prince.

Last time on MY Bad Boy Prince Really Is No prince------

"Well you see mating is so much more then just sex. When a demon finds his mate they do the mating ritual which means they leave a mark on the neck or shoulder of their mate." Inuyasha said trying to avoid her from asking about his sex life.

"So you're not a virgin then. Hah! I knew it!"

"…..Uhh, well no but I didn't care about those other girls, but I do care about you. Hey I rhymed!"

"Idiot, Inuyasha I don't care about you being a virgin or not." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"You don't?"

"Nope, I mean it's all in the past right?"

"… Yeah I guess I haven't got laid in a week" Inuyasha said truthfully.

"Eww, I didn't want to know that. Well finish your little story now." Kagome said trying not to act jealous. The truth was she wished he was a virgin so if they do date they could lose it together but that doesn't look like that will be happening.

"What? Oh yeah, okay, well the Eternal Love Sent helps us find our mate. And Kagome you have both my Love Scents." Inuyasha said grabbing kagome hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------ -------

**Now on My Bad Boy Prince Really Is No Prince**

Kagome blinked twice and looked at the half demon who just claims that she was his soul mate. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then Inuyasha's hand and back again.

A second passed.

Then two, then three, and then four.

"Say what?" Kagome finally said when she opened her mouth.

"I said that you Kagome are my future mate."

"I see, okay well that's, that's err yeah" Kagome really didn't know how to answer that question.

"Well Kagome what do you think?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do I think of what Inuyasha?"

"What do you think of the fact that you Kagome, are the soul mate of me; sexy, rich, smart, bad ass Inuyasha." Inuyasha said as if he was the best thing to happen to the world since electricity.

"Well if you aren't cocky. Well I really don't know what to think, I mean I just met you a couple of days ago, and then I learn that I and you are soul mate. It's all very weird is all I have to say." Kagome told Inuyasha.

It was true she did just meet Inuyasha only four or five days ago. Yeah she liked Inuyasha, you would have to be blind not to. But this was all too sudden for Kagome, could you blame her? She never had a boyfriend, and when she met Inuyasha the first guy she thought she could date, she finds out that he is a player and fucks girls for fun. Could he really be her soul mate, her heart tells her to give him a chance, but her logical side tells her to be careful with this one.

"Kagome, please give me, no us a chance you will see that me and you are meant to be together. A demons nose never lies." Inuyasha said as he gripped Kagome's hand a little tighter.

Kagome looked into Inuyasha eyes to see as if she would find her answers in them, but what she found was warmth, care, and truth. Kagome smiled at that, eyes never lie.

"Inuyasha, yes I will give us a chance. But if you break my heart you will never have children you got that?"

Inuyasha smiled, and laughed at the last part of what kagome said, and let go of her hands and with amazing quickness brought Kagome's soft body to his hard body. Kagome just laughed at this and smiled as Inuyasha cup her face very softly.

"Don't worry Kagome, I will never break your heart, but I will say this. Once you are my girlfriend, and mate you will never be able to get rid of me."

"Oh darn there goes my plan, well I guess I'm suck with you then huh?" Kagome said in a playful manner.

"Yes, now let's seal the deal shall we?"

"We shall." Kagome said as Inuyasha brought his face down and closed his eyes, while Kagome closed her eyes waiting for her first kiss.

Inuyasha lips touched Kagome's with such gentleness, it made her shiver. It was a very soft, and cute first kiss for Kagome but Inuyasha wanted more. He wanted to taste Kagome to see if she taste as good as she smelled.

Inuyasha licked Kagome's mouth, Kagome moaned and Inuyasha took advantage of the openness and his tongue entered Kagome's mouth and explored. Kagome not wanting to be left out, shyly touched her tongue to his and made Inuyasha groan. And the battle for dominance began.

Inuyasha was in heaven kagome tasted so good, she was so warm and soft. Inuyasha stopped kissing Kagome's lips to let them both catch a breath. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who still had her eyes closed and was getting turned on by the way her breast went up and down as she was trying to catch her breath.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome's face wrapped his arms around her waist and started to lean his face down and started to put soft on her cheeks and down her neck making Kagome moan. Inuyasha smiled, and started sucking softly on her neck.

"Oh, Inuyasha" Kagome moaned out as her hands traveled up his chest and into his hair. Gripping his hair harder as his tongue touched the delicate skin of her neck.

Those two little words got Inuyasha hard and quickly picked up Kagome who instantly rapped her legs around his waist. Inuyasha put Kagome on a table and continued to explore her.

Kagome never felt this way before; she never needed something so much, as she needed Inuyasha. Kagome felt the need to be touched and to touch; the desire to have him inside her was slowly killing her.

Still having her legs rapped around him pushed him closer. Then she felt it, she felt his hard on pressing on her in between her thighs close to her center. She started to feel her self get wet and Kagome wanting the aching feeling to go away started to grinded against Inuyasha, Inuyasha hands traveled to her hips and grab them and started to grind even harder into Kagome's wet spot.

"You like that bitch?" Inuyasha panted out wanting so badly to rip off his and Kagome's clothes and fuck her into the floor.

Kagome only nodded her head; words couldn't explain how bad she wanted Inuyasha inside her.

Kagome was so close.

Then everything seemed to stop as Inuyasha started to unzip his jean. Then in a flash all the memories of what Naraku tried to do to her came back. Kagome's heart started to beat faster from fear.

Inuyasha smelled it Kagome's fear. _Shit how could I forget that she was almost raped. Of coarse she is scared. How could I let my desire control me?_

"Kagome lets stop here okay?" Inuyasha panted out as he zip up his jeans and got off of Kagome. Even though he still wants her badly, he wasn't going to make love with kagome if she is scared.

"Inuyasha… are you mad at me?" Kagome asked with her head down.

"What? No, no Kagome don't you ever think I am mad at you just because you not ready for this kind of stuff okay. If you're not ready then your not ready I wont push you into anything. Okay?" That made Kagome smile.

"Inuyasha you're the best boyfriend in the world!" Kagome got off the table and hugged Inuyasha, and buried her head into his shirt.

"Tell me something I don knows." Inuyasha said.

Kagome just laughed and softly punched Inuyasha's arm.

"Ow, hey that hurt women, I'm calling the police this is abuse." Inuyasha said in a playing type of voice.

"Oh, stop being a baby, and you called me the bitch." Kagome said knowing it will get to Inuyasha.

"Hey when I said you were a bitch it was as meant as a complement. Bitch is a term of endearment for dog demons. And I'm not a baby!"

"Okay, okay you're not a baby. You're my puppy, is that better?" Kagome asked

"No! It means the same thing!" Inuyasha said and it is true a baby is a pup in demon language.

"Well to bad that's what I'm calling you."

"Feh, what ever bitch." Inuyasha said still looking down at the girl in his arm as she got all riled up.

"You're impossible you know that?" Kagome asked.

"And you're stuck with me so stop complaining"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." Kagome said then realized something. She had skipped school! Something that she thought would never happen because well she was a good student. But look were she is now, skipping and at a boys house. _If mom finds out about this she will kill me._

She had been at Inuyasha house for a pretty long time and they had to leave school early because Inuyasha wanted to talk.

"Inuyasha what time is it?" Kagome asked hoping school wasn't over.

Inuyasha looked at his arm were a white gold watch was and read the time.

"Oh, it's only one fifty, we still have ten minutes till school is over just incase you were wondering." Inuyasha said as if he read Kagome's mind.

"Damn, Inuyasha you made me miss half, not even half, basically all of school today you butt head!"

"So? I have to say in was worth it" Inuyasha said as started to nuzzle Kagome's neck making her giggle that cute giggle of hers.

"Inuyasha stopped kidding around and let's go." Kagome said in between giggles and getting out of Inuyasha's arms and grabbing hold of his hand.

"Go where, you mean school? But by the time we get there school will be almost over. Why don't I just take you home?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah okay, I guess I can't go back to school now that I already skipped almost the whole day." Kagome said as she led Inuyasha out the door and down the living room.

"Glad that you finally see things my way because my way I always right." Inuyasha said as they were on their way to the stairs and then down them where they were stopped by the maid. (A/N- remember from chapter 5)

"Hello lord Inuyasha and _company._" The maid said company as if it were venom.

"What do you need uh…, Angel?"

"It's Angelica but you can call me anything you like my lord" The maid said in a flirty type of voice which was starting to get on Kagome's nerves.

_How dare she try and flirt with my Inuyasha! Like I am not even there! No wonder she was giving me that glare when I came with Inuyasha, she like's him…that bitch. Okay, okay she is not a bitch just because she likes my Inuyasha, a lot of girls like him…but not all of them live him._

Grr, I I'm just going to have to trust Inuyasha to not cheat on me, because like he said I am his future mate the one he really want. That makes me feel a lot better.

"Uh, yeah okay Angelica. Oh, this is my girlfriend Kagome." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome and pushing her in front of him.

"Your girl- your girlfriend my lord?" the made said with disappointment in her voice.

"Yes, my _girlfriend kagome_ say hello to Angel."

"It's Angelica"

"Whatever"

"Hi Angelica" Kagome said as she put out her hand waiting for the maid to shake it but all she did was look at it.

"Hello hagome"

"It's Kagome" Kagome said getting a little ticked off by that purposeful mistake. _That fucking bitch did that on propose._

"Yes, well I have to get back to work bye my lord see you when you come back" The maid said as she walk away ignoring Kagome completely.

"That fucking bitch, how dare she, I should kick her skinny little fucking ass." Kagome said

"Ignore her; she had a thing for just because when she first got a job here I flirted with her a little." Inuyasha said truthfully.

"Do you flirt with every girl you met?!" Kagome asked because he did the same thing to her.

"Well if they are hot."

"So you flirted with me because you thought I was hot?!"

"No, I don't flirt with you I complement you it's two different things." Inuyasha said.

"Sure, whatever come on you have to take me home, school is probably over by now." Kagome said as she dragged Inuyasha out of the house and to the car.

"Okay, okay" Inuyasha said as he opened Kagome's door for her and went to his and got in and started the engine.

Inuyasha got out of the drive way and went to Kagome's house. The ride was quiet but not awkward in anyway it was very peaceful. Inuyasha didn't drive slowly like the last time her drove pretty fast and it started to freak out Kagome, but she wasn't going to tell Inuyasha that.

"Okay were here!" Inuyasha said as he parked in front of the steps that lead to her grandfather's shrine.

"Inuyasha I have a question." Kagome said as she got out of the car and Inuyasha took the key out of the car and got out of the car to stand next to his future mate.

"Shoot" Inuyasha said taking hold of Kagome's hand.

"How the hell did you get your drivers licenses?!" Kagome asked a little loud.

"Damn bitch don't yell! But if you have to know my dad friend's work were you get your licenses at, and they hooked me up." Inuyasha told Kagome as they started to walk up the steps that were freakishly long.

"I knew you couldn't have gotten it fare and square." Kagome said as they walked up the last step.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What ever." Inuyasha said mimicking what she had said earlier at his house.

"Okay Inuyasha well this is my stop." Kagome said as the reached the door.

"Okay Kagome do I get a good bye kiss?" Inuyasha asked giving her his famous sexy smirk.

"Nope no way."

"Aw, Kagome don't be mean and give your man a little love." Inuyasha said in a playful manner.

"Okay but only a little kiss." Kagome said as she rapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and played with his hair.

"Good enough for me, for now." Inuyasha said lowering his head down and kissed Kagome on the lips.

The kiss was sweet and full of innocent, not lust filled like the last one. It was short be still filled Inuyasha's need.

Kagome was the one who ended the kiss. Inuyasha smile and kissed Kagome's cheek and mumbled a bye, and walk down the stairs to his awaiting car.

Kagome went inside as soon as Inuyasha was out of her sight. Once Kagome went inside her mother asked her how her day was with out looking at her.

"My day was strange but ended very nicely if I do say so myself." Kagome answered her mother.

"Oh that's great dear, go wash up and get ready for dinner." Kagome's mother replied.

Kagome didn't really answer her but she went up stairs to her room and once she did go up she looked in the mirror. She gasped at what she saw, on her neck was a big and notice hickey!

And her hair was a little bit of a mess and that when she realized she was still in Inuyasha's shirt. Kagome smiled as she touched the fabric.

Today was really strange but still sweet except the Naraku part but I know Inuyasha will protect me for people like him.

The rest of the day was calm and quiet except when she would bicker with Souta about useless things that really didn't matter.

Once she went to her room after dinner she went straight to bed putting on the Inuyasha's shirt and nothing else except for under wear.

Kagome smiled and went into a deep slumber.

**End of chapter seven**

That was chapter seven people! I really hope you guy enjoyed that one! Please tell me what you think you can even flame even though that hurts my feelings. But it better then making the same mistakes over and over again. You can even flame my lime thing because it was my first and so I should have made some mistakes. And the funny part was my parents walk in on me while I was writing it and was like what are you writing and I was like nothing, and panicking a very funny sight. Lol well okay that all I had to say. Oh and please review!

**Review! **

Review!

Review!

Review!

**Review! **

**Review! **

Review!

**Review! **


	8. Rin the happy girl and Sesshomaru the fu

**A/N- Well this is chapter eight wow I would have thought that would have given up by now, by lucky me I like writing this story it gives me something to do. Well I really hope that you guys like this chapter. Just to let you guys know I'm putting this story up on fan fiction. Net. So don't think anyone copied my story okay? **

**And now it's that time of the story! Yes my thank you list!**

**I want to thank these uber nice peoples**

-tampico1001

-AquaGirl16

-hentai18ancilla

-Phittie.Baby.

-TrueBelle

-gymnasticsgurl4eva

-mimikko

-inuyashachick04

-SuChAbAKa

-Kagome Krazy

-redrum fo ssecnirp

-Bloody Moonstriss

**The main people**

Kagome- 16

Sango- 16

Kikyo-17

Rin- 17

Inuyasha- 17

Miroku-17

Sesshomaru- 18

Koga-17

Naraku-17

"_Thinking"_

and normal

A/N (ME TALKING )

**Chapter eight **

**Rin the happy girl and Sesshomaru the full demon.**

**Last time on MY Bad Boy Prince Really Is No prince------**

Kagome went inside as soon as Inuyasha was out of her sight. Once Kagome went inside her mother asked her how her day was with out looking at her.

"My day was strange but ended very nicely if I do say so myself." Kagome answered her mother.

"Oh that's great dear, go wash up and get ready for dinner." Kagome's mother replied.

Kagome didn't really answer her but she went up stairs to her room and once she did go up she looked in the mirror. She gasped at what she saw, on her neck was a big and noticeable hickey!

And her hair was a little bit of a mess and that when she realized she was still in Inuyasha's shirt. Kagome smiled as she touched the fabric.

_Today was really strange but still sweet except the Naraku part but I know Inuyasha will protect me for people like him._

The rest of the day was calm and quiet except when she would bicker with Souta about useless things that really didn't matter.

Once she went to her room after dinner she went straight to bed putting on the Inuyasha's shirt and nothing else except for under wear.

Kagome smiled and went into a deep slumber.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now on My Bad Boy Prince Really Is No Prince**

It's been a week since rumors of Inuyasha and Kagome being a couple went all over school. The rich playboy with the innocent new girl was quite uncommon. All the girls were devastated by the news, it was strange for Inuyasha to have a girlfriend he usually took playthings but never a real girlfriend.

Most girls thought that he would just get bored with her and leave; well that's what they all hoped for anyways.

Inuyasha and Kagome had been seen together all over the school holding hands, hugging each other, flirting, and kissing. This was a major upset, and Kikyo planned to fix it.

With Inuyasha and Kagome

"Inuyasha please stop that people are watching us!" Kagome said in between giggles as her boyfriend nuzzled and licked her neck in the cafeteria

"Let them watch, hell, they always watch because they have no lives." Inuyasha stated as he continued to play with her neck.

"Could you two be anymore lovely dovely and all up on each other?" Sango asked as she sat down on the other side of the table in front of Kagome with her lunch tray.

Inuyasha stopped playing around with Kagome now that they weren't alone.

"Aw, Sango let them be that shall be us one day." Miroku said as he sat down next to Sango with his lunch tray as well.

"In you're dreams pervert."

"What a great dream that would be."

"I'm not even going to answer that." Sango said trying not to blush.

_They are so cute together, why can't Sango just admit that she has a thing for Miroku? Everyone can see it, well maybe not Inuyasha he is a little dense when it comes to this kind of thing. And I am pretty sure that Miroku likes Sango, he does give her more attention then any other girl at this school. So why can't Sango just go for it?_

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when a female voice yelled Inuyasha name, well what seemed to be a nick name for him.

"Inu-puppy!" Yelled a girl a she jumped on Inuyasha and gave him a bear hug.

_Who is that? Is she one of he's playthings that he use to have? She sure is pretty enough to be one._

The mystery girl who is hugging Inuyasha was quite a beauty; she had long brownish black straight hair that stopped mid back. She was a short girl maybe five feet at the most, with a curvy well developed body. Her face was a cream color with light brown eyes, and a cute little nose.

"Hey Rin, could you, I don't know let me go before you kill me?" Asked a Inuyasha who was getting squeezed to death by the small girl.

The girl called Rin let go of Inuyasha and giggled out an apology.

"So word around school is that the great Inuyasha has found himself a girlfriend, is it true?" Rin asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, Yes is." Inuyasha said as he started to stand up in front of Rin.

"Oh, who is the lucky girl" Rin wanted to know because she really wanted Inuyasha to find love knowing lots of girls would use him for his money and looks and not give him the love he needs.

"Rin don't you mean unlucky girl." a male voice said before Inuyasha could answer Rin.

_Who is that? Kagome was really starting to get confused, who are these people? He looks like Inuyasha a little. Maybe that's his brother?_

The boy who was now standing next to Rin was very handsome, and looked more serious then Inuyasha does. He had the same long silver hair inuyasha does and even the same eyes. But he had two purple stripes on his cheeks. He was taller then Inuyasha and looked older.

"Shut up Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled at the male.

"Uh, Inuyasha who are these two people?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome this is my friend Rin, and my half-brother Sesshomaru's mate. Rin, Sesshomaru this is my girlfriend Kagome"

"Mate?" _but she's so young!_

"Have you not told her about mating brother?"

"I know what mating is but, but she is so young" Kagome said not wanting Inuyasha to look dumb in front of his Half brother.

"Kagome you can mate whenever you feel ready, it really doesn't matter how old you are." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Yes, me and fluffy have been mated for almost a year now" Rin said hugging Sesshomaru.

"Fluffy?" Inuyasha said trying not to laugh, but failed.

"Call me that again, and you shall die a painful death." Sesshomaru said with promise in his voice, Inuyasha stopped laughing.

"Be nice fluffy!" Rin told Sesshomaru.

"Fine women."

"Some ones wiped." Miroku muttered silently but not softly enough for the dog demon to.

"I heard that Miroku, don't think just because you my friend, that I wont hurt you."

"Ha-ha, uhh, shutting up now." Miroku said not doubting for a second that the demon won't bet him to a pulp.

BBRRIINNNNGGGG!!!!!!!

"Well, that's the school bell, we better get to class" Said Sango as she got up from her seat and as did Miroku.

"Yeah, Bye Rin Sesshomaru it was really nice to meet you guys." Kagome said smiling at them both. _It was interesting that's for sure. _

"Same here, I can tell that me and you are going to became good friends!" Rin said giving Kagome a big smile, but not a fake one.

"Yes, it's good to know my brother stop going after sluts, who just use him. I do hope you can tame his anger, and good luck." Sesshomaru said just giving her a nod no smile on that face.

_Sesshomaru caught Rin's hand in his and walk off say a soft bye to every one, while Rin gave everyone a big smile and waved. What an odd couple they are, but yet they look perfect together. I wonder if me and Inuyasha look that perfect together?_

"Come on Kagome, you're going to make us late." Poking Kagome's cheek snapping her out of her daydreams.

"Oh sorry, let's go." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's hand and walked out of the half empty cafeteria with Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-After school in the parking lot-

"Hey do want to go to the mall guys?" asked Sango.

"Yeah I haven't been to the mall yet, so I want to go and check it out." Kagome said because even though she lived here for a couple of weeks she has yet gone to the mall.

"Yes lets go I love shopping!" Rin said hoping up and down.

All the guy groaned know that they will be the ones ending up carrying all the shopping bags for the girls.

"Come on guy lets go!" the girls yelled happily.

And off to the mall they went.

At the mall

"Inuyasha would you quit doing that, it's really starting to get on my nerves!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"Not in till those fuckers see that you are mine and only mine!" Inuyasha yelled. Grabbing Kagome's waist and pulling her closer to him and glared at any male who dared look at his Kagome.

Earlier

Inuyasha and Kagome decided that they wanted time alone so they split up from the group. Soon after that Kagome wanted ice-cream, so Inuyasha offered to get them both some while Kagome sat on a bench.

"What's a pretty girl like you, doing by yourself?." A male voice said.

Kagome looked up to see a boy her age sit down next to her. He was a good looking guy with dark blonde hair, stunning sea blue eyes, and a very sexy smile. Yet he couldn't compete with her Inuyasha.

"Excuse me?"

"I said what a pretty girl like you, doing all alone."

"I am waiting for my boyfriend to come back with my ice-cream that is what." Kagome said hoping he would get the hint and leave her alone, He didn't.

"Oh feisty, I like them like that. My name is Aaron, what's yours?"

"None of your business, so can you please leave me alone?" Kagome said as nicely as she could. _What does it take for him to take a hint and leave me alone? Damn what's taking Inuyasha so long?_

"Aw, don't be like that, you know you like me." Aaron said moving closer to me

"Who the hell are you? And why are you trying to hit on my girlfriend?" Inuyasha appeared with two ice-cream cones in his hands. And let me tell you something he did not look happy, if looks could kill Aaron would be long dead.

Apparently Aaron wasn't completely stupid and could tell that he was no match for Inuyasha.

"You-you're girlfriend, she's you girlfriend?" Aaron asked as he slowly got up from where he was sitting.

"What are you death, or something? Yeah that's what I said my girlfriend." Inuyasha said in a pissed off voice. As he gave Kagome both the ice-cream cones and she muttered a soft thank you.

"Look dude, I didn't know she was taken, okay? She didn't say anything about having a boyfriend." Aaron said hoping that the white lie would help his situation.

"What I told you I had a boyfriend!" Kagome said getting up from her seat and standing next to her boyfriend. _The boy was trying to make her look like a slut. How dare he?_

"Like I'm going to believe you boy, I can smell a liar a mile away." Inuyasha said. Thanks to his demon senses he could smell human's feelings and can smell when one lies. It was pissing him off that this boy was trying to make Kagome look like a slut.

"What ever, she's slut just like half the girls out there." Aaron said getting mad that his plan has back fired.

The next thing Aaron knew was he was getting picked up from the collar of his shirt by the girl's boyfriend. Oh he picks the wrong chick to try to pick up, damn why did he listen to that slut? (That's a clue okay?)

"What did you call Kagome, you good for nothing piece of shit?" Inuyasha said as he pulled the boys face closer to him. Inuyasha was ready to beat the shit out of the guy who had dared to call his future mate a slut.

"Inuyasha come on let's go before we draw a crowed and get in trouble" Kagome pleaded grabbing on to Inuyasha's shirt.

"Fine, you're lucky Kagome doesn't wasn't me to kill you." Inuyasha said dropping the boy and grabbed Kagome's hand walking away.

"Inuyasha I threw away the ice-cream I hope you don't mind." Kagome said entwining her fingers with his.

Inuyasha didn't answer just looked at Kagome, and noticed what she was wearing. A short jean skirt, with a red and white tank top, and matching white and red shoes. The outfit did nothing to hide her sexy curves. _No wonder the stupid ass boy was trying to pick her up. _

Inuyasha looked around the mall and noticed a couple of males where checking her out, this got him pissed off and he started to glare at the males looking at his Kagome.

now

"Inuyasha why are you acting so jealous for, it's not like I care for those guy!" Kagome said hoping to get through to Inuyasha.

"I am not jealous!" Inuyasha said trying to defend himself.

"You sure could have fooled me! Seriously Inuyasha, could you just ignore those pigs? Please Inuyasha for me" Kagome asked him.

_It's sweet of him to get jealous and stuff but he is taking this to a whole new level. Well at least it shows that he cares for me and doesn't want to share me with anyone. _

"…Fine." Inuyasha said letting go of Kagome's waist and grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with her just like she had done earlier with him.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"I'll do anything for you Kagome."

Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome making her blush and look down to hind her blush from him trying to save her self some embarrassment. _How can he still do this to me! He shouldn't still be able to make me blush like this all the time!_

"Kagome are you blushing?"

"No! Why would I be blushing?" Kagome said still not looking up.

Inuyasha didn't answer her just picked up her head to make her look at him, to prove the Fact that yes, she was blushing.

"Not blushing huh?"

_Look at him, he looks so damn cocky! I should give him a good ass kicking!_

"Whatever I don't care, so stop looking so damn cocky" Kagome said giving Inuyasha a glare.

"I can't help the fact you blushing makes me happy, it shows that you care about me at some level." Inuyasha said starting to play with the strands of Kagome's hair.

"Inuyasha you know I care about you, so me blushing shouldn't really matter." Kagome said now with a blush free face.

"Yeah that was only one reason you look really cute when you blush too."

Kagome just smiled and started to stand on her tippy toes to give Inuyasha a kiss but once again they were interrupted by their friends.

"Guys you do know that this is a public place right?" Sango told them.

"Oh, uhh would it help if I said it's not what it looks like?" Kagome said letting go of Inuyasha and stood in front of him.

"Sweetie, that would be lying, you wouldn't want to do that now would you?" Rin said sounding like a mother.

"No, I guess not."

"So how the hell did you guys find us?" Inuyasha said.

"You know, I don't know maybe the fact that this mall is pretty small, and there not a lot of guys out there walking around with white, so yeah maybe that's what gave us the clue that it was you?" Miroku said sarcastically.

"It's silver not white dumb ass!" Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said defending their looks.

"Damn, well that was interesting." Miroku said.

"Miroku shut up. Hey Kagome, me and Rin were planning a sleep over tonight because its Friday and were wondering if you want to come?" Sango asked.

"Can I come?" Miroku being the pervert he is had to ask.

"No, so do you think you can Kagome?" Sango said.

"I'll have to ask my mom, but I don't think she would mind." Kagome answered

"Great let's go to your house so you can ask." Rin said.

"Oh did you mean right now, as in now, as in leaving the mall?"

"Yeah you dumb butt, it's already five thirty." Sango said looking at her wrist watch.

"It's already that late? Come on Inuyasha take me home!"

"Alright, alright gee's hold you're horses women."

"Bye guy's see you at your house Sango, well if I could go that is." Kagome said dragging Inuyasha behind her as they were on there way to leaving the mall.

"Bye" Both Rin and Sango said to Kagome.

"Come on guys we need to get ready for the sleep over."

"Coming." Sesshomaru and Miroku replied to the girls.

"Damn Sesshomaru we are wiped and she's not even my girlfriend." Miroku told Sesshomaru quietly so the girls wouldn't hear.

"At lest I get some, so I don't care."

"Rub it in will ya?"

"I thought I did." Sesshomaru said

"Hurry up guys!" the girls yelled

"Coming"

Else Where

"You're such a bitch! Couldn't you just handle it like I asked?"

"Well you forgot to mention that the chick's boyfriend was a demon!" Aaron yelled back at the girl, man this girl was getting on his nerve, he only agreed to make that Kagome girl look like a slut in front of her boyfriend because this slut Kikyo told him she would sleep with him for free if he did. But that slut failed to mention that the guy was a demon, if he knew that he would have even tried. He valued his life more then a fuck.

"Well he is a half demon actually." Kikyo said missing the point.

"I don't give a fuck; he could be a quarter demon for all I care! The point is he could of seriously beat the shit out of me you stupid slut!" Aaron said. Damn was this bitch stupid or what?

"I am not a slut!" Kikyo said folding her arms and puffed out in anger. How dare this guy call her a slut? She was nothing close to being a slut, so what if she slept around? It was all good excessive in her eyes.

"Don't fucking kid yourself, oh and you just called yourself stupid damn you know what I gonna live cause your getting on my last nerve. I could find a better fuck some where else." Aaron said leaving Kikyo by her self.

_Fuck, he was supposed to break up Inuyasha and Kagome, but he failed. Shit now I have to get my hands dirty, next time I see that Kagome I going to make sure she sees who Inuyasha really belongs too. And that's me._

A/N- Well that was chapter Eight! Yay it's finished! I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will be better I promise I already know what I am going to put in it! It's about Sango and Miroku, there that was my hint. Next chapter the sleep over blues, and secrets. Well please review!

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	9. Sad But True

A/N- this is just an A/N to tell you guys that I will update soon (around next week or so) but not to soon because I got in trouble and stuff and my computer is being a slut… yeah okay but I will try to sneak on the computer while my parents are out to up date for you guys. And to let you know I am at school.

Much luv

-melly


	10. Sleep Over Blues, And Secrets

A/N- Sorry for taking so long with chapter I got in trouble and stuff, and if you read my last chapter which really wasn't a chapter but yeah, if you read that you know the only way I could get on a computer was in school so yeah.

Well this is chapter nine and I really hope you guys like it, I made it for those people wondering why haven't Miroku and Sango hooked up yet, this chapter was also made as an insight on Miroku's and Sango's past and were they stand.

My thank you list

-Nikki09

-Shinjitsu no Shi

-LilKagome456

-captaintori88

-Koga's Archi

-Bloody Moonstriss

-AquaGirl16

-Phittie.Baby

-Lavizzy

-Kagome Krazy

-redrum fo ssecnirp

**MAIN GIRLS/ BOYS AND AGES**

Kagome- 16

Sango- 16

Rin- 17

Inuyasha- 17

Miroku-17

Sesshomaru- 18

**Chapter Nine**

**The Sleep Over Blues, and secrets **

At Sango's house

"I am so happy that your mom actually let you sleep over with us" Said a very perky Rin.

"Yeah well my mom is a nice person and stuff so its not such a surprise to me, but I am happy to be sleeping over here with you guys."

"Yeah I am happy you guys could come over." Sango said as she walked into her room with purple pajamas shots and a purple and white muscle shirt to match.

Rin had decided that they all should wear matching pajamas, because it would be fun, well at least to her. Kagome wore her pajamas that looked just like Sango's but instead of purple it was red, just like Kagome and Sango, Rin too had a matching night wear but hers were blue.

"Come on guys lets sit down on the floor so we can play truth or dare." Sango said as she sat down on the floor and took out two stacks of cards one was red the other was black.

"What's with the cards Sango?" asked Kagome.

"Well it goes like this in each card there is either a T for truth and then there is a D for dare, and then there is a P for pass." Sango explained.

"But there is only two piles." Rin asked starting to get confused.

"Oh that, that's just meant to confuse you or something because even though there are two colors there could be a truth or dare the colors really don't matter." Sango said to explain to them in a better matter.

"Oh, I under stand now!" yelled Rin.

"I now under stand too, so let's play." Kagome said but not as loud as Rin.

"Okay let's start shall we?" Sango asked with a big smirk on her face. "Hmm, I say that Kagome should go first don't you Rin?" By the look on Sango's face Rin really didn't have a choice, not that she mind so she just played along.

"Oh yes, Sango, I do think that our little Kagome should go first." Rin said smiling at Kagome.

"Don't smile at me you evil person. Okay fine I shall go first since you guys asked so nicely." Kagome said with her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kagome picked up a red card because it was Inuyasha's favorite color so maybe it will give her some type of good luck? _Don't let it be dare, don't let it be dare._ Kagome prayed for the best.

Kagome turned over the red card and it revealed a big capital T for truth and with a big happy smile showed the two other girls. Score, yes I didn't get dare!

"Truth eh, you problem think you got lucky huh Kagome?" Sango said smirking.

_No shit I got lucky, nothing can be me down now!_

Or so she thought…

"Okay Kagome, my dear sweet, sweet Kagome, I must ask because I have been wondering about this for a while now. Kagome have you and Inuyasha have had sex yet?" Sango asked the now red girl.

_Damn it! _

"Sango you pervert!"

Rin just laughed at the red Kagome calling Sango a pervert. It was quite a funny site.

"So Kagome you didn't answer Sango's question, have you and Inuyasha had sex yet." Rin told Kagome

"Yeah, Kagome do tell, I mean Inuyasha is know for nailing girls fast , and stuff and he had his play things, the boy lives for sex, so tell us Kagome had you and Inuyasha had sex?" Sango demanded.

'Okay, okay, calm down, no me and Inuyasha have not had sex yet, he knows I am not ready for it so we are waiting." Kagome said looking down slightly to hide her light blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

"No way, Inuyasha sex fiend, playboy is waiting to have sex! Oh my cookies I cant believe my Japanese ears!" Sango blurted out.

"Hey Inuyasha is not that bad, he can be really sweet…at times….half of the time, err, when he feels like it." Kagome said trying to stand up for Inuyasha only to make it worse.

"Yeah Sango, Inuyasha does have his soft side." Rin helped Kagome out.

"Okay I guess he can be decent a times."

"Okay now it's Rin's turn!" Kagome said trying to move on with the game.

Rin giggled and picked up a black card, and showed it to us and on it was a big P meaning pass.

_That lucky little evil child._

"Why is it that you always get lucky?" Sango asked.

"I always get lucky because I am good, innocent little girl."

"Innocent my ass, you were the one letting fluffy fuck your brains out in the girls bathroom last week." Sango said smirking knowing she had won that round.

"You win this time Sango, but next time victory shall be mine." Rin said as she stuck out her lounge out at Sango.

"Wait you mean you actually had sex with Sesshomaru in the girls bathroom?" Kagome said wide eyed.

_Wow people actually have sex in there…eww, And to think I pee there._

"Well um, hey I had a pass! You can't ask me a question!" Rin said saving herself at the last minute.

"That's mean Sango, you are next." Kagome told Sango.

"Let's see now" Sango mumbled as she picked up a black card, and showed it to the other girls before she saw it herself.

"It's truth Sango, so what should I make you confess." Kagome said while putting her finger to her chin.

"I don't know why you asking me?"

"She has a point Kagome." Rin butted in.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay I got it why don't you and Miroku go out?" Kagome asked

"They did go out two years ago, but you guys broke up right?" Rin asked.

"Wait you went out with the pervert?" Kagome said wide eye.

_They went out? Why didn't she tell me before, why didn't Inuyasha ever mention it._

"Yeah we went out, we tried it, but we called it quits after four months." Sango told them while looking down with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Why did you call it quits anyways, you never told us, one day you guys were hugging and kissing, the next you guys told us it was over and nothing more?" Rin said.

"It's really hard to talk about." Sango told us.

"Sango you don't have to tell us now if you don't want to." Kagome said trying not to pressure Sango into something she doesn't want to do, or in this case say.

_What could this secret be that hurts Sango so much, what happened between them to break them apart like this, and it obvious to every one that they are crazy about each other. _

"No, no, I have to tell you guys, friends don't keep secrets from each other so I won't keep secrets from you guy." Sango said making up her mind.

"It happened at Kanna's birthday party the won where she invites almost every one from the school." Sango said looking at the two girls as she played with her fingers.

"Rin do you remember Koharu?"

"Yeah wasn't she Miroku's first girlfriend?"

"Yeah she was his first, if you know what I mean." Sango said his meaning he lost his virginity to her.

"Ohh." Was all Rin and Kagome said as they listen to Sango.

"Well Koharu was at the party but I didn't think anything of it."

_Boy was I wrong…_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**The music was bumping in a erotic beat, people were dancing, chillin, girls wore skimpy close, and boys were drinking.**_

_**Sango was only at the sweet age of fourteen and was hanging out with her boyfriend for four months, about to be five next week.**_

_**Sango smiled at the though, she really did love Miroku, yeah she was young but she knew he was he one for her ever since she saw him, yeah he was a pervert but she didn't care, that was him and she never wanted him to change, she trusted him and that's all that mattered, and she knew he trusted her of course.**_

"_**Sango my angel I will be right back, I'm going to get a beer okay?" Miroku ask, even though he was only fifteen he still drank but not to much, he and Inuyasha liked to drink at party's they say it loses them up.**_

"_**Okay take your time I'm going to go dance with some of my girl friends." and with that Miroku left and Sango went to dance.**_

_**While dancing with Kagura one of Sango's friends came up to her and told her that they had seen Koharu; Miroku' first girlfriend.**_

_**Sango wont lie to herself, she was a bit jealous of that girl Miroku had told her that she was his first in almost every thing and that he really had cared for her. Not only that she had seen her and noticed that she was a year older then herself, and her body was matured, over her still changing young pre-teen body. **_

_**But over all she was very pretty, and made Sango nerves, by the way she would sometimes look at Miroku with something in her eye that Sango did not under stand.**_

_**But she trusted Miroku and that's al that mattered right?**_

_**After a half an hour of dancing she went to look for Miroku because she wanted to dance with him.**_

**_Sango looked all over the house but she couldn't find him, so she went into a hall way and saw Inuyasha talking to some blond who clearly just wanted to get into his pants, and he the same._**

"**_Inuyasha have you seen Miroku anywhere? I can't seem to find him and I am starting to worry."_**

"_**Clam down women, I'm sure your man is alright but if it helps I saw him a couple minutes ago going down stairs to the basement." Inuyasha said ignoring the blond as she pouted by the interruption.**_

"_**Thanks Inuyasha! Bye ug, have fun with your err, plaything." Sango said as she walked away.**_

"_**Play thing? I'm not a plaything I'm Inuyasha?" The blond said with a big pout on her pretty little face.**_

_**Like Inuyasha would answer that truthfully.**_

"_**What you my plaything, I would never do that to you Crystal." Inuyasha flirted.**_

"_**Kristen, my name is Kristen."**_

_**Shit, busted damn it I was never good with names.**_

"_**Oh, I knew that, Crystal just suits you better don't you think?" Inuyasha said trying not to get caught.**_

"**_Oh, yes it does, doesn't?" Giggled the pretty little blond._**

"**_Yes, yes, why don't I and you go somewhere private?"_**

"_**Okay"**_

_**Score…**_

_** With Sango**_

**_I went down to the basement and looked around and saw a door that was closed. Maybe he is in there? As Sango got closer to the door she heard noises, wondering what was going on she open and the door and once she did she couldn't help but gasp._**

_**There in the middle of the room was Miroku naked and sweaty, fucking the brains out of an equally as naked and sweaty Koharu as she moaned out his name in sweet pleasure.**_

_**Miroku stopped once he heard a gasp as did the moaning of the girl under, and looked up to see Sango looking at them but she wasn't crying just standing their with an unreadable look on her face. Miroku had an apologetic look on his face as if telling her that he was sorry. Sango stood there for what seemed like hours. And then she just walked away with out saying anything, not run away but simply walked away like nothing happened.**_

_**Sango just walked away from this and said bye to the birthday girl and called her mom to pick her up.**_

_**After the incident she still kept Miroku as a close friend even though it killed her at first to look at his face and think about that day she realized that they weren't meant for each other as she had first thought.**_

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

The room was quiet as Sango finish telling the story.

"Oh, Sango I didn't know, Miroku just never seemed like the cheating type." Rin said as she moved closer to Sango as did Kagome.

"It's okay, I am over it now, it was a long time ago, forgive and forget right?" Sango said as if it as nothing.

"Are you really?' Kagome said not really believing her.

"…Maybe, maybe one day I won't feel the pain anymore." Sango said looking like she was in pain.

_Oh poor Sango…, How could he just do that to her? Not only hurt her but break her trust like. Will Inuyasha do that to me? Will he hurt me like Miroku hurt Sango? I really hope he wont._

Just then Sango's mother walked into her room with a bright smile, and told us that she has the movies that we had ask for, and bought us some junk food that could feed an army.

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate you doing this for us." She told her mother.

"Oh, don't you worry about it honey, I am always happy to help out in any way possible." The mother said to her daughter as she handed her the movies and the two bags of junk food and soda.

"Well hope you girls have fun see you in the morning." Sango's mother said as she walked out of the room leaving the girls alone to do what young girls do.

"So guys what movie do you want to watch? Let's see there is House of wax, Scary movie four, Memoirs of a geisha, and the corpse bride. So which one shall it be girls?" Sango asked the girls, not know for sure which to pick herself.

"Lets watch scary movie we need something to pick up are moods." Kagome said.

"Yeah, plus I had heard that movie was really funny" Rin said wanting to watch it too.

"Alright then Scary movie it is" Sango said as she put the movie into the DVD player and they started to watch the movie and pig out on the junk food Sango's mom gave them.

With the Guys

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku were all at the two brothers room play PSP 3, and just hanging out since the girls were having there stupid slumber party.

"I can't believe they ditch us to go play around in there little skimpy pajamas, probably having a pillow fight and laughing." Inuyasha spit out, but then it accord to him what he just said and he had a image in his had of Kagome in a tank top and underwear pillow fighting the other girls.

_Damn that would be so fucking hot. What I would give to be there. _

"Well thank you Inuyasha, for giving me that image." Miroku said sarcastically, because now he wishes he was there even more.

"You two are so sad, you now that?" Sesshomaru said.

"Shut up Sesshomaru, like you weren't just thinking about what Rin just maybe doing? And I am not the said one here, its Miroku." Inuyasha replied to his half brother trying to make him shut up.

"Hey I am not said!" Miroku said in defense.

"What ever monk, maybe I should call Kagome?" Inuyasha said wanting to talk to Kagome.

Inuyasha missed Kagome and wanted her near his side, not that he would actually tell the guys that. Telling the guys that he Inuyasha actually missed and cared for some one will give them reason to mock him for life.

"You call Kagome, What ever happened to I don't call girls they call me" Miroku asked?

"Kagome isn't just a girl she is my future mate." Inuyasha said, having a feeling of pride of saying that he and Kagome will be mates one day.

"Ah, so she will be your mate brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well yeah, she is going to be my mate once we mate."

"Wait you mean to say you haven't fucked Kagome yet?" Miroku interrupted.

"Well no she's just not ready for sex yet and I respect that." Inuyasha said trying not to get into his life.

"Well that's a shocker, you the player who beds a girl faster then I can snap my finger, hasn't had sex for what weeks?" Miroku said

"Demons and half demons always respect the ones that are or will be there mates." Sesshomaru said because he was the same way as Inuyasha was always messing around with girls that he hardly knew in till he met Rin.

Rin scent was so sweet to his nose it touched something deep inside of him, and when he told her he wanted her she ignored him, the Sesshomaru.

His Rin was different; at first she wanted nothing to do with him and would date other men to spite him. But after time he became her friend, and grew to love her like no other. She was so kind, so sweet, so carefree and so beautiful.

And when he told her how he felt and about the eternal love scents she was a little skeptical, about what I said, not that he could blame her. But one day he went to talk to her and begged, yes this Sesshomaru beg Rin give him a chance, and she just giggle and kissed him, and the deal was sealed. And look at them now, they were mates.

"Yeah what Sesshomaru said?" Inuyasha said.

"What ever, you Miss Kagome just say it, its no big deal?" Miroku said trying to get Inuyasha mad

"Let's just stop talking and play the fucking game!"

With the girls

"A-achoo!" Kagome sneeze for the third time.

"Wow, Kagome sneeze number three." Rin said still watching the movie.

"Hmm, some must be talking about you." Sango said.

"Ah, hmm, maybe." Kagome said.

Well that was chapter Nine, I really hope you guys liked it

I like this chapter a lot so I hope you guys will too. I wasn't going to put the guys in it but then I change my mind at the last minute.

Review!

Review!

Review!

Review!

Review!


	11. Inupuppychan and Shippo the scared fox

A/N- Hi people! Yes I know it took me so long to update and for that I am so sorry! I was having writers block! Please forgive me.

My thank list

Eternal Devote

Kindkittie123

Nikkie09

AquaGirl16

Inu-Yasha's1gurl16

Moon-princess-power

Vampire Sister

Kagomefan25

Captaintori88

Penguin-Poker

Phittie.Baby.

Lavizzy

Thank you guys you're the best!

**The main people's**

Kagome- 16

Sango- 16

Kikyo-17

Rin- 17

Inuyasha- 17

Miroku-17

Sesshomaru- 18

Koga-17

Naraku-17

"_Thinking"_

And normal

A/N (ME TALKING )

**Chapter eight **

**Inu-puppy-chan and Shippo the scared fox demon.**

"Do you think we should wake her up?" Rin whispered to Sango.

"No way, what we need to be doing is recording this."

"That's just evil."

"And this is coming from you?"

"Good point."

Sango and Rin were looking down on the floor to see the weird sight of Kagome sleeping on the floor all spread out. But that wasn't the weird part, the weird part was that Kagome had a goofy smile on her face and was giggling Inuyasha's name while she hug and hand made plushy of Inuyasha. Ironic I think not. No seriously its not.

"Where's a camera when you need one? This is great black mail!" Sango whispered louder.

"What kind of friend are you?"

"…A good one…duh!" Sango said like black mail was a good thing. "What kind of friend are you? Letting me black mail her? Huh? Yeah you don't got answer do you? Do you?

"…Sango."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up, and wake up Kagome."

"Urg, fine ruin my fun."

"Kagome wake your fat ass up!" Sango yelled at the sleeping Kagome.

"Nice." Rin said in a sarcastic manner.

Kagome didn't budge, she just kept on sleeping as if nothing happened, and yes Kagome was people like to call a dead sleeper, meaning that she could sleep almost through anything.

"She leaves me no choice Rin."

"Sango, you don't mean that you will do…that do you?"

"Yes, she has given me no choice." Sango said walking closer to Kagome as Rin covered her eyes with her hand. "Here I go." and with that Sango took a deep breath and did the unexpected, jump in the air and land right on top of Kagome knocking the air out of her.

"Ah…what the hell!" Kagome yelled as she tried to catch her breath, which wasn't easy, for two reasons, one she just woke up from a great dream staring Inuyasha and her of course, and two, well let's just say it's hard to breath with a 125 pound teenage girl sitting on you.

"Get the hell off me Sango! You aren't what I call light!" Kagome yelled at Sango, slapping her on the back a couple of times.

"Are you calling me cow, who eats so much that I can't even see my feet? Oh my god you just called me a cow!" Sango was well over exaggeration, and was kind of scaring Rin, well if you call laughing your ass off scared then Rin was pretty scared.

"Rin shut up! Sango I said no such thing!" Kagome said as she not so gently pushed Sango off of her and on to the floor.

"Okay." Sango said with a big smile on her face.

"… Weirdo." Kagome said then gasped.

"What wrong Kagome!" Both Rin and Sango asked.

"Sango…, Sango… you're…, you're sitting on Inu-puppy-chan!" Kagome yelled as she pointed under Sango's butt, and right under Sango's butt was half of Inu-puppy-chan's head sticking out.

Bam!

Sango bonked Kagome on the head not so slightly and Kagome feel to the floor with stars in her eyes. Sango got up and walked towards Rin.

"Rin you want some breakfast?"

"Yeah that sounds good."

"So Kagome does Inuyasha know you have a plushy of well himself?" Rin asked while smirking as the raven head girl blushed a deep crimson.

"Leave Inu-puppy-chan alone."

"Fine then."

"Alright."

"Okay."

"This conversation is over."

"It's been over."

"Okay then shut up."

"You shut up."

"No you!"

"No you!"

"Both of you shut your fucking bitch ass mouths up." Sango yelled at them getting annoyed that neither of them would shut up.

"Tea?" Sango's mother asked coming into the room with tea cups.

"Yes please." all the girls said as if nothing had happen a few seconds ago.

"Bye Sango, thanks for inviting me." Kagome smiled at Sango and waved at her as she walked out of the house. It was around eight a clock at night and I was pretty dark out so she decided to call Inuyasha to see if he could pick her up.

"Hello?" Inuyasha voice said through the phone.

"Hey Inuyasha, it's just me Kagome."

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you could pick me up, and take me home."

"Sure things I will be there in ten minutes sit still."

"Thank you Inuyasha."

And with that she hung up the phone and put it in her pocket.

Kagome tried her best not to be freaked out, but failed, but do you blame her? She standing out side by herself, with no one around to keep her safe, and after the thing with Naraku, she hates to be alone.

Then she heard it a noise, like something moving around, Kagome turned around there was nothing.

_I am just being paranoid… Inuyasha hurry up!_

Another noise came this time it sounded like a soft whimper, or cry. And it was coming from the bushes. Kagome wanting know what it is started to walk towards the bush and started to open it.

There on the floor laid a demon kid crying, he had bright orange hair, a puffy small tail, and elf ears. What was this demon kid think exposing himself like that?

"Are you okay?" I asked the little demon.

"WH-who are you?" the little child replied with fear in his voice.

"My names Kagome, please don't be scared I wont hurt you little demon."

The boys eyes widen with surprise, _how did she know I was a demon! How does she know about demons anyways? Humans aren't supposed to know about demons…unless she is a demon in disguise or maybe mated to one. No, she doesn't smell like a demon and she is not mated to one._

"Don't worry little one, Yes I can tell you are a demon because you are not disguised in any way." Kagome giggled "And I know about demons because my boyfriend and future mate is a demon…, well half demon to be exact." Kagome added.

"Oh…, you won't hurt me will you?"

"Wait, what why would I hurt? Have you been abused?"

"Yes, but not from humans, but from demons they killed my mommy and daddy!" The little demon cried out tears spilling out of his big emerald eyes.

"Oh, I am so sorry…, so who is taking care of you then?"

"Nobody, I am alone in this world." He said tears still burning his eyes.

_Awww, that poor little kid, he's been through so much, more then any little child, demon or not should ever go through. I wish I could help him…wait maybe I can?_

"What's your name little one?" I asked him realizing I have yet to learn what his name is.

"My name is Shippo."

"Well Shippo my name is Kagome. How would you like it if I took you home with me?"

Shippo's went even wider then before.

"R-really?" Shippo ask as if I would tell him it was all but a joke and would leave him all alone in this world to defend for himself.

"Yes, really no why don't you come here and I can carry you while I wait for my boyfriend." I giggle when Shippo jumped into my arms and smiled.

I walked back to find Inuyasha all ready there with a annoyed look on his face as he sat in the car. Then he saw my and started to smile but the smile never reached his face as he looked at what was in my arms. I got into the car and put Shippo on my lap and put my seat belt on.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha said giving Shippo a glare. Shippo started to get scared and hugged me harder; can you blame him after all he's been through?

"His name is Shippo and I think he is a fox demon, but I am not sure." I answered.

"I know what he is! Why do you have a fox demon with you in the first place?" the dog demon yelled at the girl.

"Well he told me that he was all alone in the world, his parents were murdered! What was I suppose to do leave him all alone to die?" Kagome shot back/

Inuyasha was speechless, _Kagome your not like an angel, any other human would have left him to die, but not you. Kagome you have such a warm heart._

"No, okay so what will you tell your mom?"

"Wait you're not mad?"

"Should I be?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Well you were just yelling at me for having him in the first place, and now you're calm about it." Kagome explained.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I don't."

"Good, so fox demon what is your name?" Inuyasha asked Shippo who stuck out his face from Kagome's shirt.

"My name is Shippo, Mr. Inuyasha." Shippo said quietly still scared of Inuyasha.

"Okay Shippo how old are you?"

"I am 7."

Inuyasha just nodded and started the car and drove off in silence. The ride home took only fifteen minutes and Inuyasha Park the car.

"Do you want me to come?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"It's okay Inuyasha, I think I can handle it, I mean I already told my parents about demons and stuff so I don't think they will freak out about Shippo."

"Okay Kagome, what ever you say, I will see you tomorrow?" Inuyasha said gently grabbing Kagome's hand and started to nibble on it. Inuyasha smiled as he smelled Kagome's sent spike with arousal.

"Kagome what's that smell you smell funny." Shippo said starting to smell Kagome.

Kagome face went red and her eyes went wide with realization. _Shippo he can smell my arousal? Oh god how embarrassing!_

Inuyasha just started to laugh really hard.

"Well Shippo I think its about we had the talk, you know from man to man." Inuyasha said still laughing. Shippo nodded his head telling Inuyasha to continue.

"Inuyasha don't you even dare corrupt Shippo mind!" Kagome yelled giving him a look that could kill.

"Err, Shippo maybe we can have this talk another time, like I don't in ten years?" Inuyasha said not trying to get Kagome madder.

"Okay Inuyasha." Shippo said a little confused of what just happened.

"Okay well Inuyasha it's time to show Shippo his new home so bye." and with that Kagome leaned over and gave Inuyasha a kiss.

Inuyasha well being Inuyasha tried to deepen it with his tongue, but Kagome just pulled away and smiled and got out of the car with Shippo in her arms and carried him up the steps and she heard Inuyasha car drive away.

Kagome walked into the house and walk into her mother.

"Kagome what is that in your arms?" Kagome's mother asked

"Oh, his name is Shippo, and he is a fox demon…, can I keep him?" Kagome asked as if Shippo was a kitten she found in the streets.

"Kagome, what about his parents, you just can't take him from the streets?"

"There dead and he's all alone mom! Please don't make me put him back he is very sweet and kind! And I promise to treat him as if he were my own son."

Kagome's mother looked at Shippo and then at her daughter.

"Okay fine Kagome, but remember he is yours now, you must care for him as if he was your son and you his mother. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mother."

"Kagome does that mean I can call you mommy now?" Shippo asked with hope in his eyes. He liked Kagome she was really nice and she smelled really good.

"Yes, but only if you want Shippo, you don't have to if you don't want to."

Shippo smiled and hugged Kagome and Kagome hugged Shippo.

End of chapter

Well that was chapter 11, yeah, yeah I know it was super short but I am working on another story so sorry .

Please review

Please review

Please review

Please review

Please review

Please review

Please review

Please review

Please review

Please review


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Hey guys ), sorry it took me so long to update I was working on two other stories, and then there was school. So don't be mad at me !!!!!! . And then there was my writers block, I was just going to give up this story, but then I didn't want to disappoint you guys! So I didn't.

Oh can you guys check out my other two stories? One is a one shot called its Not Always as It Seems, and the other is a story called my sweet vampire kisses. )

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha….stop reminding me of that sad fact.

My thank you list!

Kag-Inuss, NighVixen31, Penguin-Poker, Moon-princess-power, Nikki09, Girlfighter2, inuyashachick04, Phantom's Ange, AquaGirl16, Fyawkes and Leo, Phittie.Baby. Bringme2life1490, Robin, Kouga's Archi,

**Main characters**

Kagome- 16

Sango- 16

Kikyo-17

Rin- 17

Inuyasha- 17

Miroku-17

Sesshomaru- 18

Koga-17

Naraku-17

"_Thinking"_

And normal

A/N (ME TALKING )

Chapter twelve

Flash backs, and Kikyo just another day.

It's been about two weeks since Kagome has taken in Shippo, and both became close to each other. She enjoyed having Shippo around and Shippo vise versa. But Kagome has learned three things from being Shippo's new mom.

One was never to give a small child too much candy, and that should be a no brainier.

Two don't let them always have their way, because then they become use to it, and may start acting spoiled. And nobody likes that.

And three never put two male demons that both are very protective of you in the same room, because that just may leads to problems. If you follow those three simple rules then their wont be any problems.

To bad Kagome had to lean the last rule on her own.

Three days earlier

"Kagome can I please watch the movie with you and Inuyasha pretty please!" Shippo asked with those cute little green eyes sparkling with excitement.

How can you so no to that? Apparently Inuyasha knew how.

"Hell no you runt, this movie is PG 13, not for people who still pee their bed." Inuyasha said waving his hand telling the little demon to go away.

"Kagome you told him!?" Shippo said stomping his feet, embarrassed that the older demon knew he had an accident early this week from drinking to much warm milk before sleeping.

"Inuyasha, don't curse in front of Shippo! And no Shippo I did not tell Inuyasha anything of the sort." Kagome said smacking Inuyasha's head for cursing in front of he child.

"Ha, you peed in the bed?! The fucking hilarious, damn weren't you potted trained!?" Inuyasha said laughing is little ass off on Kagome's bed.

"Mommy tell him to stop laughing at me!" Shippo said close to tears of embarrassment.

That was the one thing that got Kagome, every time Shippo would call her "Mommy, mom, or mother" she felt a serge of pride, and it also made her happy that Shippo saw Kagome as his mother.

"Inuyasha, shut up or I am going to kick you out, so you better stop laughing at Shippo!" Kagome grabbed Shippo and put him on her lap and started to pat his head softly trying to clam him down a bit.

"What, you wouldn't kick me out Kagome…" Inuyasha said a little unsure if she would or not.

_Damn that little runt, ever since he came here his been taking up my Kagome and Inuyasha time, err, that little fox, how dare he cuddle with my Kagome? What? Oh he did not just stick out his tongue at me, that's it he's got to go!_

"Kagome did you not see what that little runt just did? He stuck he tongue out at me, he was mocking me!" Inuyasha said pointing his finger at Shippo, while Shippo tried his best to look innocent, to bad for Shippo that Kagome wasn't dumb.

"Shippo, why did you stick your Tongue at Inuyasha for no reason?" Kagome asked while taking Shippo off of her lap and putting him on the bed in the middle of her and Inuyasha.

Not the best thing to do.

"Because his a big meanie, poop head!" Shippo said and jumped up and yelled "Fox Fire!" and threw it at Inuyasha.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha said as he fell of the bed on his ass. "You little runt! You'll pay for that!" Inuyasha yelled with fire burring his eyes with mad passion to beat the crap out of the little demon that dare attack him, with useless fire, that didn't burn.

Shippo made a run for it out of Kagome's room, but to no use, in five seconds flat Inuyasha had grab him by the tail and haled him up so he was face to face with the angered dog demon, who to his demise were know to be very aggressive especially when threatened or provoked.

"Mommy save me, he's going to kill me." Shippo wailed causing Kagome to break away from her shock and realize what was going on in front of her.

"Inuyasha can you please let go of him?" Kagome said in an indifferent tone.

"But Kagome, he just attacked me! And you're still going to let him get away with it?! What the hell girl, you're going to turn him into a spoiled brat!" Inuyasha yelled in disbelief that his girlfriend just would let that little runt go, like nothing happened.

"I never said he wasn't in trouble Inuyasha, oh trust me he is, and so are you." Kagome said folding her arms.

"What did I do?" Inuyasha said dropping the fox child on the floor.

"Owchie." Shippo whispered as Inuyasha dropped him on the floor, not to gently might he add.

"You provoked him first Inuyasha, that's what you did."

"Well it's not my fault that he peed his bed!"

"I never said it was!"

"I never said that you said it was women!"

"What?!"

"Huh?"

"Oh shut up and clean up the mess you made in my room! That means you to Shippo!" Kagome said pointing at the little demon.

"Oh hel-" Inuyasha quickly shut up as Kagome gave him the look telling him clean up my room or die.

"Keh, fine, I'll do it."

"Thank you, sweetie." Kagome said as she kissed Inuyasha's cheek, and smiled at Shippo as she walks out of the room.

"You know Shippo this is your entire fault." Inuyasha said looking down at the runt.

"What ever."

"Keh."

"What does that mean, anyways?"

"It means Keh, now shut up and clean up the room."

The present

_Those boys didn't even clean my room good, oh well._

"Miss Kagome, is day dreaming more important then world history?" Asked the teacher in class.

Kagome snapped out of her day dream to find half the class looking at her, and Inuyasha just smiled, while in the front Kikyo and her new "Boyfriend" which I hate Naraku snickered, at my expense.

"N-no Miss. Henderson, I apologize." Kagome said giving the teacher a small bow of the head.

"As long as it doesn't happen again, I am starting to think Mr. Inuyasha is a bad influence on you." Mrs. Henderson said giving Inuyasha a look.

"Hey I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha yelled mad that the teacher would say such things about him, as if he wasn't there.

"The story of you life." Miss Henderson said turning around going back to leathering the class, which were still laughing at what she had said about Inuyasha.

"This is your entire fault you know Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome and folded his arms.

"Whatever you say, Inuyasha."

At the lunch room

"Hey Inuyasha have you ever heard of Inu-puppy-chan?" Sango asked Inuyasha, which made Kagome spit out her water, that she was drinking.

"Inu-puppy-chan, hmmm no I haven't what is it?" Inuyasha said as he tapped Kagome's back helping her to breathe normal again.

"Sango shut up now!" Kagome screamed shooting glares at the girl.

"Now Kagome that would be breaking the amendment of freedom of speech!" Sango said enjoying Kagome's embarrassment it was just so cute seeing as she was the baby of the group.

"Kagome what's with you, you're turning all red?" Miroku said confused as what was going on.

Rin who was sitting next to Sango on Sesshomaru's lap, was laughing at the situation Kagome was in.

"Yes Kagome why are you Turing red?" Sango teased Kagome.

"Beca-because err, Inuyasha tell them to leave alone!" Kagome said throwing herself into Inuyasha's chest from frustration.

"Guys stop teasing Kagome, its starting it get on my nerves." Inuyasha said giving everyone a look that was screaming "Back off, of pay".

"Man Inuyasha why do you always ruin my fun with making fun of Kagome!" Sango whined, pouting and folding her arms.

"Because I am bigger, stronger, and faster then you, that's why."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Absolutely nothing, I just like saying it." Inuyasha said smiling and Sango whacked him on the head.

"Dumb butt." Sango muttered under her breath.

Don't we know it every one at the table thought looking at the sliver haired boy, as his girlfriend smoothed out his hair.

"Well me and Kagome got to go, so see ya later." Inuyasha said taking Kagome hands into his as he lead them away from the table and out in hall ways.

"Inuyasha why did you bring me out here?" Ask Kagome.

Inuyasha just smiled and closer while Kagome back away till she was stuck in the middle with Inuyasha in her front, and a locker at her back.

"Because Kagome, I wanted to talk about what will do this Saturday." Inuyasha said nuzzling my neck making me shiver a little.

"T-this Saturday, what about it?"

"Aww, Kagome I'm hurt how could you forget?" Inuyasha said putting a put on his sexy face, making him look very adorable.

_Think Kagome think, what is going on this Saturday? This Saturday is the April the 7th…. Oh god!!!_

"Our two months anniversary!" Kagome giggled out happy she could remember.

"We have a winner time for your prize." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear giving it a little bit.

"What my prize Inuyasha?" Kagome said putting on a sexy smile.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome but didn't say anything but smile, and leaned his head down and gave Kagome a soft Kiss on her lips. With out thinking about it Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha's neck and pushing him closer to him as he grabbed on to her waist.

Inuyasha wanting deepen the kiss slowly took out his tongue and outlined her bottom lip, and started to suck on it, Making Kagome moan with pleasure. His tongue slipped into her mouth once she moaned, tasting her sweet taste that was Kagome.

Once his tongue entered her mouth Kagome playful played with his tongue with hers, and the battle of dominance soon began. Inuyasha winning the battle started to run his hands up and down her sides and then gently moved his hands to cup Kagome's bottom, making her gasp and push him closer.

"Well what do we have here?" a voice from behind asked.

Both teenagers stopped what they were doing and looked behind them to see the one and only (thank god theirs only one) Kikyo. Kikyo was standing their with a pink shirt dress that glittered, and pink pumped heels, her hands on her waist and a frown on her pink painted lips.

"Kikyo can't you see that I'm busy, so go away our something." Inuyasha said removing her hands from Kagome's bottom, and making a hand single you would do to a dog to tell it to go away.

"Inuyasha you didn't tell me that last night." Kikyo said with a smile on her face, making her look evil in a way.

Kagome's eyes went wide, and she clenched Inuyasha shirt tight. _What she talking about, Inuyasha was with me last night, well till eight anyway._

"What are you talking about Kikyo Inuyasha was with me last night." Kagome said looking confused as what was going on.

"Yeah you damn slut, I was with Kagome last night watching movies." Inuyasha said starting to look pissed off.

"Well at nine you weren't with Kagome were you Inuyasha?"

_How did Kikyo know that Inuyasha wasn't with at nine a clock?_

TBC

A/N---- well I should end it at here, yup another cliffy! Sorry guys I know you hate them, hell I hate them but my sister laptop is running out of batters. I hoped you like this chapter . I had fun writing it, so I hope you have fun reading it.

Till next time.

_**Please review!!**_

_**Please review!!**_

_**Please review!!**_

_**Please review!!**_

_**Please review!!**_

_**Please review!!**_

_**Please review!!**_

_**Please review!!**_

-MELLY


	13. Doubts and Notes

Thanks for the lovely reviews! They were so nice!

And I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, I just have been really busy, and then I had to go out of the country for a while with my family, to a place that has no internet.

Oh before you read this I have something to ask!

Can someone be my Beta? Please I had someone offer but I lost the e-mil address. So if you are interested please let me know!

Okay now my thank you notes!!!

On EMObabe, Animeluver2456, Kag-Inuss, Blissful-Ai, Fyawkes and Leo (Yes I want you to be my Beta!), inuyashachick04, AquaGirl16, Phantom's Ange

Aww with each chapter I'm getting lesser reviews 

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha….stop reminding me of that sad fact.

**Main characters**

Kagome- 16

Sango- 16

Kikyo-17

Rin- 17

Inuyasha- 17

Miroku-17

Sesshomaru- 18

Koga-17

Naraku-17

"_thinking"_

and normal

A/N (ME TALKING )

_**Chapter thirteen**_

_**Doubts and Notes**_

_**Last time on **_**My bad boy prince, really is no prince.---**

"What are you talking about Kikyo Inuyasha was with me last night." Kagome said looking confused as what was going on.

"Yeah you damn slut, I was with Kagome last night watching movies." Inuyasha said starting to look pissed off.

"Well at nine you weren't with Kagome were you Inuyasha?"

_How did Kikyo know that Inuyasha wasn't with me at nine a clock?_

_**Now on **_**My bad boy prince, really is no prince----**

"Inuyasha, what is going on?" Kagome now beyond confused.

"I don know Kikyo, your crazy leave me alone." Inuyasha said now with a really pissed off look on his face. "Come on Kagome, don't listen to her." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and started to walk away, and as they walked away you could hear Kikyo start laughing.

_What just happened here? Is Inuyasha cheating on me with Kikyo? No way that can't be true! Inuyasha hates Kikyo and Inuyasha said so himself that I was his soul mate. So he couldn't have cheated on me…could he?_

After walking around the school for a good five minutes, Kagome stopped walk, making Inuyasha stop and turn around in the process.

"Inuyasha, what was Kikyo talking about?" Kagome said looking down, not meeting his eyes.

"Nothing Kagome, you should know how Kikyo is by now, she just wanted you to get mad at me." Inuyasha lifted Kagome face so that she could see his face.

"Inuyasha… you're not cheating on me right?" uncertainty hanging in her voice.

"Kagome how can you even ask me that! No way would I cheat on you Kagome, you're the only girl I actually ever cared about." Inuyasha said quickly to defend himself.

"Inuyasha can you promise on our relationship, that you would never or never cheated on me… please Inuyasha I need to know." Kagome really didn't know if she wanted to know the answer to that. What if he had sleep with Kikyo? How could she handle that?

"Kagome… I can honestly say that I haven't been sleeping around behind your back I care for you too much, to even think about any other girl." Inuyasha breathed out softly, bringing Kagome's two small, soft, delicate hands into his big, strong ones and kissed the side of her hands, then brought them to chest right above his heart.

Something about the way he did that made her heart skip a beat, feeling his soft heart beats against their entwined hands made her feel loved. Even though she still had her doubts, she will just have to trust him. If their relation ship was to work they had to have trust.

"Inuyasha… thank you, I really do care about you, and knowing about your past, and the way girls just throw themselves at made me feel a little uneasy, then what Kikyo said, it just hurt to think you might have cheated on me. Sorry I doubted you; I will never doubt you again." Kagome smiled softly at Inuyasha, and he smiled too.

"You wont ever have any reason to doubt me." That was Inuyasha's simple answer.

The moment was quickly interrupted by their friends.

"Aw, that was so cute." The girls said all at once while putting their hands by their hearts.

"Inuyasha you turning mushy on us?" Miroku mocked the half demon. While Sesshomaru just had a soft smile on his face.

"When the hell did you guy come here…stalkers." Inuyasha mildly embarrassed of being caught in a romantic moment.

"Aw, is Little Inuyasha embarrassed, how cute." Sango said in a baby voice.

"Oh shut up Sango!" Inuyasha growled at Sango.

"Down boy." Miroku said as if talking to a dog.

Everybody but Inuyasha laughed at the joke, Inuyasha just punched Miroku on the top if his head.

"God cant you guys leave me and Kagome alone for five seconds! I mean, I know I am too sexy to resist and every thing but really guys back off." Inuyasha couldn't help but tease them, just like they tease him.

Every one had blank looks on their face, as he said the.

"Yeah Inuyasha that why we came looking for you, your just so fucking good looking, and the fact that the bell rang means nothing." Miroku said sarcastically.

"When the fuck did the bell ring?" asked well more like demanded Inuyasha.

Miroku didn't answer, and just stood there

"The bell rang, when?" Kagome asked.

"Well since you asked so kindly Kagome, I shall tell." Miroku said with a smile on his face. "It rang about eight minutes ago, five in the lest."

"Yeah Kagome asks, and you spill your guts out." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"No Inuyasha, Kagome just asked nicely will you asked rudely." Rin said.

"Keh, it doesn't matter." Inuyasha said unfolding his arms and grabbed Kagome's hands and they entwined there fingers.

"What matters right now is going to class before we are late." Sesshomaru said while grabbing hold of Rin's hand. "Come Rin before we are late, and Mr. always something up his ass, starts to molest us about be late to his fucking class."

"Right, well by guys, talk to you soon!" Rin let out a giggle and followed Sesshomaru with a smile on her face.

"Come on guy we have to go to class too, I can't be late!" Kagome said as she started to drag Inuyasha.

"Yeah, Miss. Jenkins can be such an ass." Sango said as they walked to class, which wasn't far so they would not be late.

"Yeah, she needs to get laid." Inuyasha stated.

"Inuyasha! Don't say that, it's rude!" Kagome smacked her free hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Ouch, that hurt baby! So Sango can call her an ass and I can't say she needs to get laid. That's messed up Kagome." Inuyasha rubbed his hurt shoulder.

"That's because Sango is special, and you Inuyasha are not." Miroku piped in.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean monk." Inuyasha gave Miroku a evil look.

"Err, nothing, nothing at all."

"Better not."

"Shut it you two, and go to your seats." Sango said as they walked into their class room and sat at there seats in the middle of the class room. Kagome sits in front of Inuyasha but next to Sango. And Miroku sits be hind Sango, but beside Inuyasha.

Once class started every one got quiet, and Kagome started to take down notes while Inuyasha went into a deep sleep behind her, and Miroku followed suit. Then a small piece of paper shaped as a triangle landed on her desk.

Looking back she saw Sango smile telling Kagome I was from her, and not some one else. Opening the paper inside of her desk, so not it get caught, she looked up to see the teacher was writing some more notes on the desk. Kagome started to read the little note.

**Hey Kagome! So tell me what happened between you and Inuyasha? Before we saw you and Inuyasha, we saw Kikyo walking into the cafeteria laughing and looking really evil.**

**So did she do anything?**

**Write back!**

Kagome signed knowing that Sango would ask that question, so she got her pen and wrote back.

**Hey Sango! )**

**Nothing really happen well that a lie something did happen and yup it was Kikyo's fault. She told me that Inuyasha was with her last night and knew the exact time when Inuyasha was not at my house (Me and Inuyasha had movie night, nothing more, nothing less) and said that that she had a good time with him, and other stuff,**

**It got me pissed, she made me think Inuyasha was cheating on me and stuff (Knowing his pass made it no easier) but he got pissed off and said she was lying, and we walked and away and that bitch started laughing.**

**That's basically it. **

Kagome finished the note and put the paper to its original form of a triangle, and quickly as not to let the teacher see throw it to Sango softly.

After a couple of seconds she heard Sango whisper and 'Oh' and then 'That fucking dick sucking bitch.'

I turned my head to the side and smiled at her telling her I heard what she said and that I agreed.

After that I went back to writing the notes I missed from the teacher and heard a soft snore and looked back to see Inuyasha sleeping softly with his arms under his head using them as a pillow.

He look so innocent there sleeping without a care in the world, the way his long black eyelashes spilled over his closed eyes, the way a little fang stuck out his mouth, and how his silver bangs spilled over half his face. All in the entire picture was innocent and beautiful.

I lightly reached out and move a bang out of his face making him stir a little but not wake.

I smile at the little soft noise he made as I did it to his other side of his face, it sound kind of like that 'keh' sound he does.

_No Inuyasha I have faith in you, you wouldn't cheat on me, and I you. Never because we belong with each other, we were meant for each other, I never want to lose this feeling I feel every time I am around you._

_The way my heart beat, beats a little fast when I look into your eyes, the way your smile makes me giddy, and how warm I feel when I am in your embrace. I never ever want you to leave me, never._

_I would die with out you, because I love you so much, and I hope you feel the same way. I really do._

Kagome smiled and turned around to finish her notes. While Sango watch Kagome from the corner of her eye with a small smile, and looked at Miroku with a sad smile.

_That could have been us Miroku._

With sad eyes and smile she turned away from the sleeping Miroku.

Some other place

Close your eyes little one! There going to be some icky lemon, but not a lot! And by icky I mean Kikyo and Naraku! Ewwww!!!

"You should of seen her face! Priceless, she looked so confused and betrayed!" Kikyo's voiced boomed in laughter. And she mimicked the face that the young innocent raven girl had done earlier that day.

"Really now, makes me almost wish I was there to witness it, but I had better things to do." Naraku said as he breathed in a cigarette.

"Oh, like what?" Kikyo asked.

"Like none of you damn fucking business, Kikyo." _Damn this chick is annoying, I'm only looking for a good fuck with her and that's it. And the fact that she looks kind of like Kagome…well if you squint your eyes a little. Damn Kagome is always with that stupid dog how am I supposed to get close to her? _

"Well you don't have to be so mean about it! I was just asking!" Kikyo said interrupting his thoughts.

Pissed off Naraku looked down at Kikyo how was right next to him on his bed, her hair was messy from the fucking they gave each other five minutes ago. Her eyebrows slanted down and a frown on her face.

Naraku was in his bedroom, in his bed half naked just wearing a pair of black boxer, at least he had the decency to put something on. Kikyo was naked, and refused to put any clothes on, yet.

Kikyo smiled and moved her legs over his and sat on his lap, while her hand ran into his black hair. Kikyo didn't know why but arguing with Naraku was starting to turn her on, very much.

Naraku looked indifferent to what Kikyo was doing.

Kikyo leaned down and started to suck on his skin, making him groan. That made her smile.

"Damn Kikyo I just finished fucking you, you want to go again already, fuck you really are a slut." Naraku said as his hands went down to Kikyo's naked hip and grasped them tightly. Making her core rubs against the fabric of his boxers, and his very hard dick, making her gasp his name.

"So Kikyo what do plan on doing on your part of the deal?" Naraku asked knowing she will have a hard time answering, as her started to rub harder, making her moan more.

The deal was really simple, Kikyo breaks the trust Kagome has with Inuyasha, by making Inuyasha sleep or seemed to have slept with her. And then Kagome will be his and Kikyo will have the mutt. But there is still much to do in order fulfill this fantasy.

"O-oh I just I will…j-just will oh, fuc-fuck Inuyasha…or set some-something up an-and make Kagome thin-think I was sleeping with Inuyasha." Kikyo half moaned half breathe out. She was having a really hard time think when all she could think of as Naraku's dick inside of her, as he dried hump her.

"Good answer." and with that Naraku lifted Kikyo's hips making her cry in protest, with one hand and with the other quickly took off his black boxer, and then he grabbed both the side of her hips and slammed her into his hard dick.

"Oh!" Kikyo moaned out as he slammed himself into her filling her, making her head go back.

While Kikyo was moaning Naraku's name all he saw was Kagome's face on Kikyo's.

All he saw was that he was fucking Kagome not Kikyo.

_Kagome you will be mine._

_Well that was chapter 13 )! Yay Kagome loves Inuyasha! _

_Aww poor Sango she still cares for Miroku, well that its people! Yup how sad I know. And yes Kikyo is such a fucking slut in this fic. Okay well guy I really hope you liked this chapter and review please._

_Remember reviews make me write fast and that's a fact ._

_Review!_

_Review!_

_Review!_

_Review!_

_Review!_

_Review!_

_Review!_

_Review!_


	14. Red Moonlight, maybe?

_**Okay guy yes I know, I know I have not update in the longest times, but I have been having some writers block, and with all the stupid test there making me take I have been just so busy. So sorry!**_

My thank you list: BerryBlossomWHite, ILOVEINUYASHAANDOTHERANIME, NightVixen31, Inuyashachick04, Animeluver2456, AquaGirl16, FyawkesandLeo, WORRIOR ANGEL.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha….stop reminding me of that sad fact.

**Main characters**

Kagome- 16

Sango- 16

Kikyo-17

Rin- 17

Inuyasha- 17

Miroku-17

Sesshomaru- 18

Koga-17

Naraku-17

"_thinking"_

and normal

A/N (ME TALKING )

**My Bad Boy Prince Really is No Prince.**

**Chapter 14**

Red Moonlight

"Please, pretty please with sugar on top!" Sango begged clasping her hands together while giving Kagome puppy dog eyes.

"No, absolutely not, no way in hell." Kagome wouldn't give up the battle that easy.

"But Kagome it will be so fun, I promise!" Still in her puppy face stance, Sango bended her knees making her eyes level with Kagome.

"Ugh, Sango really, Red Moonlight is an eighteen and older club, we are only sixteen! Inuyasha isn't even old enough to get in, the only one who could get in out of all of us is Sesshomaru." Kagome folded her arms in protest, her defense was starting to weaken, damn those puppy eyes Sango was giving her.

"Yeah but Inuyasha and Miroku both can pass off as 19 year olds and if we dress sexy enough I have no doubt they will let us in." Sango was now smirking, Kagome defense was getting weaker with every look and word she threw at her.

"Sango… I don't know, I mean, they check for I.D's for our age. I am pretty sure once they see ours they'll know we aren't 18."

"That why I we have these." Sango quickly took out two fake I.D's with pictures of both them in it saying that they were both eighteen.

"Where the hell did you get these?" Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, their in front of her were two fake I.D's, with both of their pictures on them._ Wait a minute. _"Sango, where did you get this picture of me?"

"I have my ways." Sango gave her an evil, and very scary smile.

"I'd rather not know,…stalker." Kagome whispered the last part, but said it loud enough for her to hear. And she smiled.

"And you loved every minute of it."

"Damn straight."

"What the hell does that mean, are you calling me fat?"

"It means damn straight, fatty."

"Oh now your calling me a cow…again?!"

"You bet your ass I am."

"Aw, Kagome I love you too." sarcasm was dripping in Sango's voice.

"Good to know we're on the same page."

"Or are we?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Can you two stop? Its starts to get annoying after awhile." Rin said from the doorway that lead to the night blue room in which she and Sango were sitting on the floor in.

"Oh my god it's Rin! What are you doing here?!" Sango go to her feet and with a shock look pointed to Rin.

"Well this is my room, so I think that is an answer in itself." Rin said walking into the room.

Sango looked around her face showing no signs of confusing. "My God, you're right."

"Sango you're an idiot." Kagome piped in.

"Yeah, but what can you do?"

"Kagome she has a point."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Okay, so Kagome are you going to go to the club with us?" Rin asked.

"Err, well I guess I could…go, what harm could it…do…right?"

"Right!" the other two girls giggle with excitement.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Shippo were all in Inuyasha's room, playing video games. Shippo had been somewhat annoying at the begging, wanting to stay with Kagome. But Kagome had to go to Rin's house, the only reason he agreed to take care of Shippo was because Kagome asked him to take care of their "adopted fox child" with those cute puppy pout face she made. There was no way he could say no.

But that wasn't the only reason why he had said yes, she had called Shippo their child, not just hers, but _theirs_. As dumb as this may sound it warmed his heart to know she considered them all a family. _Damn I am turning into a pussy, and all because of Kagome…not that I really mind, as long as she is with me, nothing else matters._

"So Inuyasha, have you decided on what to give Kagome for your anniversary?" Miroku asked as he let go of the video game controler and gave it to Shippo who has been wanting to play, and took the control eagerly.

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha eyed Miroku with suspicion.

"Why are you looking at me like that? So rude, well I was just wondering since this will be your _first_ anniversary with any girl, so I am just a bit curious on what you are going to get her." Miroku smiled, emphasizing the word first.

"It's none of your business, I won't tell you." _cause I still have no clue._

"You know what this sounds like to me brother; that you have no clue as to what to get Kagome." Sesshomaru looked at his brother with a knowing smile.

"You don't know shit then." _how the hell is he always on the mark?_

"We were just trying to help brother, because I have been dating Rin for four years, and I have been mated to her for almost a year so I do know how to keep a girl happy. And as for the pervert, well I don't know why he's helping you he couldn't even keep Sango for long." Miroku put his head down in shame in remembrance.

"Yeah, what the hell happened between you two anyways? One day you're all happy and flirty, and then the next you're acting like noting ever happened." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked up at Miroku with confused eyes. Miroku has never told anyone what had happen between himself and Sango, the only girl he ever really loved.

"Inuyasha? Can I go to the kitchen and ask the maid to make me some food?" Shippo could sense the growing tension between his foster dad and his guest and decided he didn't need to be in the room for a while.

"Yeah sure ask that Angel or someone."

"Angelica." Shippo corrected.

"Who?"

"Inuyasha, her name is Angelica not Angel."

"Does it really matter what her name is? Just ask her for some food and she will make it for you." the hanyou said a bit annoyed from being corrected by a child.

Shippo just shook his head and headed out towards the door and left the big boys to talk about what they were going to talk about.

"So Miroku spill." Inuyasha demanded.

"It's really none of your business." Miroku said looking the other way.

"So?" the two brother said in union.

"I just made a stupid mistake, and she never forgave me for it, and I don't blame her. I wouldn't forgive me either if I was in her shoes, I'm lucky she still wanted me as her friend." Miroku voice was filled with grief.

"It's not like you fucked another chick, or something." Inuyasha said trying to make his friend feel better, which he noticed made Miroku's eyes look towards the floor.

"You didn't!" Sesshomaru eyes wide from this new knowledge

"Miroku, damn that's fucked up!" Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief and some anger. Sango didn't deserve that; she's a good person with a kind heart, who didn't need that kind of shit.

"Inuyasha, your one to talk, fucking girls all the time." Inuyasha eyes hardened.

"Miroku, that was the old me, I would never, I repeat, never, cheat on Kagome" Inuyasha said challenging Miroku to say more, he didn't.

"Guy we're are getting off the subject the point is Miroku why would you do that to her?" Sesshomaru butted in trying to stop a future argument.

"Fuck, I don't know, my Ex girlfriend Koharu was their and I had a couple of drinks and she told me to follow her down to the basement, said she still had feelings for me, and we fucked." Miroku breathed out.

"Damn poor Sango, at lest she didn't walk in." Inuyasha said, but one look at Miroku's guilty eyes told him other wise.

"She walked in on you two?" Inuyasha's went even wider then before.

"Yeah…she walked in while I and Koharu were doing the deed, but you know what hurt the most? She didn't even yell at me or scream at me or even throw shit at me, she just fucking stood there with hurt eyes, and walked away just like that. She didn't even try to fight for me, nothing." Miroku took a deep breath to steady himself.

"And when I called her the next day, ready to beg and go on my knee to apologize, to do anything to have her back. She sounded so clam and cool about it, like she didn't even care! And she said it would be better to just be friends and stay that way." Miroku spat at the last words.

The room went silent after that, both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were speechless, it was clear that Miroku was still hurting, and was still in love with Sango.

"But really, what was I suppose to think? She would take me back, and we can pretend that I never slept with Koharu, that would never happen. Instead she told me it was never meant to be. I spent that day crying my ass off like a fucking pussy or something. I just wish I could take it back, just take it back." Miroku looked back up to the brothers and had such a face of misery.

_Damn Miroku really is hurting._

"But now it's too late, it's been years and she doesn't love me anymore, she doesn't have feelings for me anymore, it really hurts to admit but it's true." Miroku eyes went indifferent and so did his tone of voice.

"Miroku it's not to late you know? You can still get her back, I mean look at her it is clear she has a thing for you!" Inuyasha was hoping to lighten the mood. "I mean every time you act like a pervert with her she blushes, and when you flirt with other women she gets pissed off."

"Oh and Miroku if you want to win Sango back you really have to stop that." Sesshomaru added.

"Stop what?" Miroku looked confused.

"Stop hitting on other women, you're just making it harder for your self."

"Sesshomaru has a point there, how would you feel if you weren't too sure of Sango's feeling, and every day she would hit on mean right in front of you? Like you weren't even there?" Inuyasha pointed out.

"Damn you're right Inuyasha, I never thought I would say those words."

"So it's settled, Miroku you won't hit on any more girls, and you will try to "woo" Sango's heart…again." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement to Inuyasha's plan.

"Fine, but I really hope this works, and I don't end up looking like a fool." Miroku muttered.

Before one of the brothers could answer Shippo walked into the room.

"What took you so long Shippo?" Inuyasha asked the little fox demon.

"Well that Angelica lady kept talking to me, and she kind of got mad for some reason and made my food very slowly…evil person." Shippo squinted his eyes for a second.

"Why did she get mad?" Miroku asked.

"Oh because she wanted to know who I belonged too, and I told her Inuyasha was my dad, and she went all weird on me, then she started stuttering and asked who my mom was and I said Kagome, then her eye started to twitch and she gave me this scary look while I was eating."

"We really need to fire her." Inuyasha breathed out.

"I didn't even want to hire her, you're the more who gave her the job, and started to fool around with her." Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a look.

"Who cares?" Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Apparently Angelica." Miroku muttered.

"Are you guys done now? It's six and Kagome told me to tell you to take me home at six fifteen." Shippo jumped and smiled eager to see his mother.

"Fine, see ya guys got to take Shippo to his other home." and with that Inuyasha and Shippo left to go to Kagome's house.

_With Kagome…_

I was resting in bed after I got home from Rin's, for some unknown reason I was exhausted and needed to lie down for a while. I slept for maybe thirty minutes before I woke up and immediately turned my head to the left to look at my pink clock that was centered on the desk right next to my bed.

_Six twenty…_

_Inuyasha really should be back by now its already six twenty…what if something happened to them? What if Shippo or Inuyasha got hurt? Oh my god what if I am right?_

_Breathe Kagome, just breathe, nothing happened to them. I just need to calm down. Maybe they were just caught up in traffic? There is usually traffic at this time of the day._

I got up from my bed and looked in the mirror trying to keep my mind off of why Inuyasha was late with Shippo. I looked at myself; messy tangled hair, sleep just woken up eyes and wrinkled clothes.

_Don't I just look perfected? I better fix myself I don't want to look a mess for __**when**__ Inuyasha comes, and he will._

I grabbed the black fat brush that was lying on the counter connected to the mirror, and I slowly started to brush the tangles out of my hair. One big piece of hair at a time, no hurry right?

After a couple of seconds of that and when my hair looked agreeable I looked at my clothes and left them like that not really in the mood to change.

I couldn't help myself and I turn back and looked once again the little pink clock.

_Six thirty…_

_What is taking them so long?_

With a huff sound I walked out of my room and to the stairs leading to the main door and living room. As I was almost at the end of the cream colored steps the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" I yelled as I ran to the door and open it with enthusiasm and meet with those bright golden eyes and those childish green ones I have been waiting to see.

"Kagome I'm sorry I am late! There was a lot of traffic an-" before Inuyasha could say more I threw my arms around his neck.

"Kagome..?"

"I was worried, I thought something might have had happened to you and Shippo." I whispered against the skin of Inuyasha's neck making him shiver a bit.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't think you would worry this much." Inuyasha said softly hoping it would calm me down.

I pulled myself away and just noticed the sleeping Shippo in his arms.

_Good thing I didn't crush him._

"It's okay, lets put him in my room, okay?" I said softly hoping I wouldn't wake him up.

Before Inuyasha could say anything my mother came out of nowhere and appeared behind me.

"Don't worry dears, I can take him up to Kagome's room." my mom stuck out her arms asking for Shippo, Inuyasha gently put the sleeping demon in my mother arms. She smiled and slowly took Shippo upstairs.

"Well I have to go, sorry again." Inuyasha ran his fingers into his silver locks of hair.

"Want me to walk you to your car." I really didn't want him to go, but I don't want to control him either.

"I would like that."

"Okay let me just put some slippers on." since we were at the door all I had to do was turn around and there the little fluffy black slippers were, I slipped into them and faced Inuyasha. He offered his hand, and I accepted.

We went down the steps in silence until we reached his very nice luxurious red car.

"Do I get a good bye kiss?" Inuyasha asked with puppy eyes that made me laugh.

"Yes." was all I said as I got on my tippy toes and held one hand to his shoulders and the other entwined with his fingers. My lips lightly touched his; it was sweet, soft, and caring. One kiss lead to another and we soon got more passionate, more demanding. Inuyasha started to apply more pressure to the kiss as one hand gently grabbed the back of my neck licking my lips causing me to moan.

He groaned as he took advantage of my open lips, his warm tongue explored my mouth with eagerness tasting me everywhere. It felt wonderful; I couldn't help but tighten my grip on his shoulders. Not wanting to miss out on the fun, I licked his tongue earning me one of his sexy moans, which sounded something like my name.

But alas all good things must come to an end, we soon had to catch our breath, I was the first to let go, and he growled in protest. But soon looked at my flushed face and just smiled and leaned down so that our foreheads were touching.

"That was one hell of a good bye kiss." I giggled

"Shut up, didn't you say something about going home?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Oh don't sound so eager to see me go! But yeah I got to jet." Inuyasha said letting me go, and stepped back.

"So what are you waiting for?" I asked.

"Well damn calm down, okay look I am leaving, jeez" Inuyasha laughed and kissed my cheek and ran to the other side of his car and got in.

I smiled and before he could leave I left to go up the steps, I heard his car turn on and seconds later sped off.

It took me a little longer to get into the house. But once I was there I went straight to my room, and looked at the clock.

_Seven twenty five…_

_Was I out their for that long?_

I sat on my bed and looked at the little demon child that was curled up on my bed. I lightly ran my hand down his cheek, and smiled.

I lay down next to him and tenderly pulled him closer to me, and his little arms quickly grabbed me tucking himself into my stomach. I smiled and closed my eyes, what seemed like seconds turned to minutes and I gradually drifted off to sleep.

_Chapter ended…._

_Well that's the end of that chapter! He-he I hope you liked it 0. _

_**Important!!!**_

_**You know what I noticed? This story is getting less and less reviews, and visits, is it getting boring? Should I stop writing it?**_

_**Well tell me please.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
